Quiet Night
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: Disaster strikes the Duncan house! It all starts when Charlie is snatched from her bedroom in the middle of the night, which leads to events that could rip the family apart. How can the family of six survive these tough times? R&R! FINISHED!
1. Quiet Night

I own nothing

I watched the show while I was looking after my little cousin. She loves this show. After a few eisodes, I got this idea. I hope you enjoy it.

It was a quiet night in the Duncan house. All was calm and quiet. Bob walked through the house to check on his family. His oldest son, PJ, was watching T.V. with his youngest son Gabe. His oldest daughter, Teddy, was sitting in her room, reading a book. He walked into his youngest daughter, Charlie's, bedroom to find his wife rocking their two year old daughter to sleep.

As he crept into the bedroom, Amy signaled him to keep quiet. He walked over to stand next to the rocking chair. He looked down at the sleeping face of his two old daughter. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. He looked over at his wife. She was also smiling. She turned to him and smiled up at him. The smile that could brighten up his day.

Bob reached his hands down, silently asking to hold their daughter. Amy smiled and nodded as she lifted Charlie slightly. Bob reached down to take the sleeping child from his wife's arms. He looked down at his daughter as he walked to her crib. He slightly laid her into the small crib and pulled a blanket to her chin.

He stared at her until he felt something touch his arm and shoulder. He turned to see Amy. Her arm was wrapped around his and her head was leaning on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and unwrapped their arms briefly, long enough to intertwine their hands.

Bob kissed Charlie softly on the head and watched his wife do the same. He led her out of the room. The stood in the doorway as Bob reached down and switched on Charlie's nightlight.

"Goodnight, sweetheart!" Amy whispered. "I love you!"

"Goodnight Charlie!" Bob whispering as Amy did.

Bob wrapped his arm around Amy as they walked into their bedroom.

"What is everyone else doing?" Amy asked.

"Teddy is reading and the boys are watching T.V." He said. "Are you going to bed?"

She glanced at the clock. It was 8 o'clock on a night when she was off work. "Hmm. No, lets go down and watch T.V. with the boys."

"Okay." He said, following her out of the room.

They walked downstairs to find PJ and Gabe fighting over the remote

"What are you doing?" Amy asked in a stern voice, standing with her hands on her hips at the bottom of the stairs. Bob stood behind her, glaring at his sons.

"Gabe wouldn't-"

"No PJ-"

"Gabe stop intur-"

"PJ I was tal-"

"STOP!" Amy yelled. "Go to bed." She said, glaring at them. "Both of you."

"But mom!" PJ yelled. "Its Saturday night! I don't want to go to bed at 8 o'clock!"

"It's not even my bedtime yet!" Gabe said.

"Boys, listen to your mother." Bob said, still glaring.

Both boys sighed and headed upstairs, still bickering with each other.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked towards the couch. She say down with a sigh, and Bob followed, doing the same thing. She scooted closer to him any leaned into his shoulder. Bob wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Hm. I don't care. You pick." She said, nestling deeper into his arms.

He settled on some lifetime movie that they had seen before. Within 30 minutes Amy was asleep and Bob was close to it. He woke up and looked down at his sleeping wife. He didn't really want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. She was always busy, she needed the rest.

After a few minutes he gave up and woke her up.

"Amy." He whispered, brushing looses strands of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her husband smiling at her. She smiled back and sat up.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Bob said standing up and extending his arm to Amy. She gladly took it and they both headed toward the stairs.

"Hold on." Amy said, dropping his hand and walking towards the basement

"Teddy!" Amy said from the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" Came Teddy's voice.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart! I love you!"

"I love you, too! Goodnight!" Teddy said back.

"Goodnight Teddy, Love you!" Bob added.

"Love you too, Dad!"

With that being said, the couple made their way up the stairs. They stopped in front of Gabe's door and knocked. No answer. Bob began to walk away, but Amy walked inside to find their youngest son asleep. Bob turned and followed his wife into their son's bedroom.

Amy walked over to the bed and smiled down at her son. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Gabe. I love you." She said walking over to turn his light off.

She turned back around to find Bob bringing the covers up to Gabe's chin. As he had done to Charlie, and kissed him goodnight. She smiled as she watched Bob interact with his son. He was a great father. It made her happy to watch the children with their father. When he turned around he saw his wife smiling at him. He smiled back as the exited the bedroom.

Net they knocked on PJ's door, again, no answer. Amy once again, barged inside with Bob following close behind. They found PJ sitting on his bed with his back facing them. He had headphones in. Amy went up and tapped him on the shoulder. She startled him, causing PJ to jump.

"What are you doing?" Asked Amy in an angry whisper. "You're supposed to be in bed!"

"Sorry." He said, hopping into bed and turning his light off. "Goodnight."

Amy sighed. "Goodnight, PJ. I love you."

"Love you, too." He sighed, still angry at the idea of going to bed at 8 o'clock on a Saturday night.

"Night, PJ." Bob said.

"Night, Dada."

Amy and Bob turned to leave before Bob stopped and turned to PJ. Amy gave him a confused look.

"Ipod. Now." Bob said, holding out his hand.

PJ sighed and gave his father the Ipod before laying down. Amy and Bob left, closing the door behind them. They walked into their room and put their pajama's on. Bob climbed into bed at Amy headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bob asked.

"To check on Charlie, I'll be right back." She said, leaving the room.

Bob got comfortable and picked up a magazine that was laying on his nightstand. He began flipping through the pages, waiting for Amy to come back.

After a few minutes, Amy appeared in the doorway.

Bob looked up and his eyes widened with concern. "Honey, are you okay?" He asked. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Her skin was pale. He eyes were big and she looked terrified. She just shook her head frantically as she began to cry. Bob jumped from the bed and ran to his wife. He placed a hand on each shoulder and looked at her. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Charlie!" She finally said. "She's not in her crib!"

Review telling me if I should continue!


	2. Where is Charlie?

I own nothing

"What?" Bob asked, staring at his wife in disbelief.

"Charlie isn't in her crib or anywhere upstairs!" She said, her voice rising.

"Honey! Calm down!" He said jumping to his feet and making his way towards his wife. He placed a hand on each shoulder and stared down at her. "She could have gone downstairs."

"No, the baby gate is at the top of the stairs." She replied.

Bob just stared at her. She was obviously tired or she wouldn't be freaking out like this.

Amy saw the way her husband was staring at her. He didn't believe her. "Bob, the window is open!" She yelled, pulling away from him.

"What? The window?" He said, running into Charlie's room.

He stood in the doorway, feeling the breeze of the open window.

"Charlie?" He said, looking everywhere in the bedroom.

After searching everywhere, he turned around to find Amy doing the same thing. An idea popped into his head and he stopped.

"Teddy!" He thought out loud, causing Amy to look up and give him a confused look. "Maybe she has her!"

Amy smiled. Of course! Charlie was always with Teddy! "I'll go look!" Amy said excitedly. She ran from the room and down the stairs, quickly making her way across the living room and down to the basement. She walked over to Teddy's door where she felt a wave of relief.

"Hi, Charlie!" She heard Teddy say. She was so happy! She had never been so scared in her life.

Amy excitedly opened the door, forgetting to knock. The second the door was open, her relief disappeared as quickly as it came. Sitting on the bed was Teddy, with a video camera in her face. But no Charlie.

"Oh, look! There's mom, forgetting to knock…again!" Teddy said, slightly irritated.

Amy gave the camera a small wave and a weak smile. "Teddy, have you seen Charlie?"

"No. Wasn't she with you?" Teddy said, turning her camera off.

"Yes." Amy sighed. "But she isn't in her crib or anywhere upstairs. We can't find her." She said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"You lost Charlie?" She said. "Uh. Did you ask Gabe or PJ if they've seen her?"

"No…I'll go ask them." She said, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm coming to help." Teddy said as she stood up.

"No, just go to sleep. I'm sure one of the boys have her." She said, forcing a smile.

"But mom-" She protested.

"Go to sleep." She said in a stern voice, as she left the room.

She didn't want Teddy to worry. The last thing she needed was for everyone to freak out.

When Amy reached the top of the stairs, she saw Bob walking out of Gabe's room. No Charlie.

"Is she with PJ?" She asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"No." He said, looking down. He kept looking down for what seemed like years, until he heard a sniffle coming from his wife. He looked up to see her fighting tears.

"Come here." He said, extending his arms. She nodded and then fell into his arms crying.

"Where's Charlie? Where's my baby?" She sobbed.

"I don't know." He said, blinking back tears. "I'm going to call the police."

Amy nodded; with tears still running down her face in streaks of black. Her eyeliner had formed dark spots under her eyes. She backed away as Bob pulled his phone out.

As he dialed, she walked into Charlie's room. She had to have one more look. She walked over to Charlie's crib where she noticed her blankie. Charlie never left a room without her blankie! She picked it up and held it to her chest. She stood like that until she felt the breeze from the open window. She walked over to the window, still holding Charlie's blankie. She made her way over to the window, stopping when she felt something beneath her foot. She looked down to see the screen. The screen to Charlie's window, laying on the floor…broken.

Bob walked into Charlie's room to find Amy staring out the window, clutching onto Charlie's blankie.

"Amy?" He said, stepping into the room.

She turned to face him. "Charlie's blankie." She said, holding it out for Bon to see. "She never left a room without her blankie!" She said, once again falling into Bob's arms.

After a few seconds, Amy began talking again. "What did the police say?"

"They put out an Amber Alert and they are sending some officers over to investigate."

"What could have happened to my baby?" Amy whined.

"I don't know." He paused. "Let's go make some coffee and wait for the officers to get here."

She nodded, breaking away from his embrace. "Should we wake the other kids?"

"No, I don't think we should worry them."

She nodded and they then left Charlie's room, shutting the door behind them.


	3. I Promise

I own nothing

Amy and Bob sat in the kitchen, unable to speak. They stared at their coffee for what seemed like years. They sat there thinking of their family. They had gotten married and then had PJ. They were so happy with their new baby boy, until Teddy Came along and made their family larger. They were even happier with Gabe. Now, they had two perfect boys and a beautiful baby girl. How could their life be any better? They didn't think it was possible until they were blessed with another beautiful baby girl. Charlie. She has brought the family together. They were close and happy. Life couldn't be better. Until tonight. A member of their family was gone. If Charlie didn't come home, they didn't know how their family would continue

"When are the officers going to get here?" Asked a nervous, impatient Amy, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. We just need to be patient and wait."

"No!" She said as she stood up. "My baby is out there somewhere and I'm going to go find her!" She said.

"Honey, no. You might mess with some evidence and then we will have no way of finding Charlie."

Amy was about to say something, but then decided not to. She sat back down at the table. "Bob, what if…something happened?" She said, staring at her coffee.

"What do you mean?" He said, looking at her.

"What if she doesn't come back?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound surprised, when he had been thinking the same thing. Amy had tears in her eyes. She was normally so strong. He'd never seen her like this. "She's going to come back. You have to believe me."

"I want to believe you but-"

"But what! She is going to come back."

Amy blinked back tears. "Promise?"

"Promise." Bob said, not realizing the consequences of his promise.

Haha really short! I wanted a clifhanger and I also wanted to post a chapter by the end of the weekend...The next one will be long. I Promise. Review!


	4. Eavesdropping

I own nothing

Teddy awoke to the sound of the doorbell. Curious to see who would come to visit at such a late hour, she got up and headed towards the stairs. As she approached the top of the stairs, she heard the door open. She stopped when she heard her father speak.

"Hello Officers."

Officers? What? She ke[t herself hidden behind the wall. She wanted to hear the conversation.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan."

One of the police officers began to speak. "I would like to see your daughters room. Mr. Duncan, could you direct me to it?"

"Sure." She heard her dad say, before hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Mrs. Duncan?" Came he voice of the other police officer. "May I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, of course, officer."

Teddy jumped back onto the stairs, after hearing footsteps move toward her. She had to avoid being seen. She knew she wasn't supposed to be hearing this.

"We can talk in the kitchen." Came Amy's voice.

As she walked by, Teddy caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes looked puffy and her make up was smeared. Her once strong face that had h=given Teddy so much guidance, now looked weak and vulnerable.

After hearing the sound of wooden chairs on the floor, Teddy moved to stand by the kitchen door.

"Okay, Mrs. Duncan. Tell me, in great detail, the events leading up to your daughter's disappearance."

Teddy heard a weak "okay" come from her mom before she began.

"My husband, Bob, was down here checking on the other kids. After he was sure that they were okay and out of trouble, he came upstairs. I was is Charlie's room, rocking her to sleep, when Bob walked in. He took Charlie and put her in her crib. We tucked her in and then left the room."

"Was that the last time you saw her?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Teddy heard her mom's quivering voice say.

"Okay, continue."

"Bob and I came downstairs to watch TV. We came downstairs to find our sons fighting over the TV remote. We sent them to bed early and sat down to watch TV. After they were upstairs we began to watch a movie, but I fell asleep. Bob woke me up and we went to tell our oldest daughter goodnight before going upstairs. We stopped to tell our boys goodnight, before going to our room. Bob got into bed while I went to check on Charlie. That's when I discovered that Charlie was gone and the window was broken"

"Is that all Mrs. Duncan?"

"Yes."

It was so quiet; Teddy could hear the police officer turning off his voice recorder.

"Do you want to take a break or continue?"

"Continue. I want to find Charlie as soon as possible."

"We all do ma'am."

There was a long pause. When Teddy heard the voice recorder start, she knew it was time to start listening.

"Mrs. Duncan. What happened after you discovered that your daughter was missing?"

Teddy heard her mom take a deep breath.

"I went to tell Bob, who didn't believe me. After I told him about the broken window, he rushed into the room. After we looked around, I went to see if Charlie waswithmy oldest daughter."

"Why would Charlotte be with your oldest daughter?"

"Oh, they are very close. Charlie adores Teddy."

"Okay, continue."

"My daughter hadn't seen her. The boys also hadn't seen her. After that we called the police."

"Did you go outside?"

"No, we were told that it could interfere with evidence."

"Good. Did you touch anything in you daughter's room?"

Teddy heard her mom hesitate. "Uh. Yes."

"What did you touch and where is it now?"

"Charlie's blankie. I laid it back down in the crib."

The officer sighed. "Okay." He paused. "You sid you have other children?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Three. Two boys and a girl."

"How old are they?"

"Seventeen, sixteen, and eleven."

"Where were they when Charlotte disappeared?"

"The boys were upstairs in their rooms and Teddy was downstairs in her room."

"You said that your daughter really likes Charlotte, but what about your other children? Do they like their little sister? Would they harm her?"

Teddy heard her mom gasp. "Do you honestly think that my other children would hurt Charlie? They love her!"

"Calm down Mrs. Duncan. It's only a question."

Teddy leaned closer to the door to hear what Amy was going to say next.

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Teddy?" She spun around to find her father staring at her. She had never seen him look so scared and weak before.

"Uh, Dad! I was just…"

"Listening to the conversation between your mother and the police officer."

Teddy nodded and glanced at the other police officer who was standing behind her father.

"Is Charlie going to be okay?" Teddy asked in a shaky voice.

"I hope so." Bob said, pulling Teddy into a hug.


	5. Gabe

I own nothing.

"That should be all, Mrs. Duncan." The police officer said.

Amy nodded. "My kids wouldn't hurt their baby sister." It made her angry knowing that her other children could be possible suspects.

"I want to believe you, ma'am, but right now we have to examine all of the possible suspects."

Amy nodded again as the police officer stood and began to exit the kitchen.

"Um. Would you like something to drink?" Amy asked.

"No thank you, ma'am. My partner and I are going to examine outside."

"Okay." She said as the officer left the kitchen. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Maybe it was a nightmare. Maybe if she splashed some water on her face, it would wake her up.

As she walked to the sink, she felt her foot hit something and she began to slip. She gripped the counter and then looked down to see the cause of the trip. It was her eleven year old son Gabe, his big brown eyes looking up at her.

"Gabe, honey, what are you doing?" She said, lowing to the ground to sit next to her son.

"I heard you talking about Charlie. I got curious and followed you down here after Dad came in my room. You must not have noticed me as I walked by."

Amy sighed. "So you heard everything?"

Gabe just nodded. There was a long pause before Gabe spoke.

"I didn't do it." Gabe said, looking Amy in the eyes.

Amy pulled her son into a hug. She couldn't believe this whole thing was happening and now poor Gabe was being affected by it. She had to get Charlie back.

"I know, honey." She said as Gabe wrapped his arms around her and laid his her arm.

"I know that Charlie and I didn't seem to like each other but the truth is, I really do care about Charlie. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." He said turning his head so his face was hidden.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gabe did love Charlie. She was thrilled to know that her younger children loved each other. She was so happy, she almost forgot about the tragedy going on in her family.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah." Gabe said in a muffled voice because he was leaning face down on Amy's shoulder.

"Why didn't you like it when your dad and I told you that we were going to have another baby?" Amy asked. She had always wanted to know the answer to this question.

Gabe lifted his head. "I was the youngest. I didn't want some baby coming to make you guys forget all about me." He said, before once again burying his face.

"Gabe!" Amy said, lifting his head so that he was looking at her. "Your dad and I love you very much. We will never forget about you."

"I know." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Amy gave Gabe a small kiss on the forehead before he, once again, buried his head. "I just want Charlie to come back."

"Me too." Amy whispered, as she felt Gabe begin to cry. She was surprised. Gabe didn't usually cry. She hugged him tighter to her as she felt his tears seep through her shirt. They sat there in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the muffled cries of Gabe…and Amy.

…

"Amy?" Came the sound of Bob's voice, ending the silence. "Are you in here?"

"Behind the counter." She said.

"What are you doing be-" He stopped. The sight before him broke his heart. His wife and youngest son wrapped in each other's rms. He could tell they both had been crying.

Bob smiled down at his wife and received a weak smile in return.

He sat down next to her and took her free hand in his. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered, trying to soothe his family.

"Are the police officers outside?" Amy asked, stroking Gabe's hair with her hand.

"Yeah. Teddy is waiting for them in the living room." He said, wrapping an arm around Amy.

"Teddy knows?"

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

"A bit shaken up."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Amy looked at Gabe, whose face was still hidden. "Gabe, sweetheart." She whispered. "Can you sit with dad while I go talk to Teddy?"

He didn't budge. "He's asleep. Bob will you carry him up to bed?"

"Um, he's kind of big." Bob whispered.

"Bob." She said in a stern voice.

Bob sighed. "Fine." He said, standing up. He reached down and lifted Gabe into his arms. Even though he was heavy, Bob obeyed his wife and carried him up to bed.

Amy stood and ran her hands through her hair. How could this happen to them? To Charlie? Who would do this? Why? Will she ever see Charlie again?

So many questions running through her head. Amy's eyes began to fill up with tears. There was a chance that she may never see her baby again. To hold her in her arms. To kiss her goodnight.

What had they done to deserve this? They were good people. If they made mistakes, they weren't major. She let a few tears fall before she wiped them away. She had to stop this. She had to be strong for Teddy. For the rest of her family. There was nothing she could do. She had to get her family through this.

She walked into the living room to find Teddy sitting on the couch. She made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to her oldest daughter.

Teddy looked over at her mom and gave a small smile.

"You know everything, don't you?" Amy asked.

Teddy nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Who would take Charlie?"

Amy wrapped her arms round Teddy. "I've been asking myself the same question."

Teddy pulled away and looked at her mom. "Isn't there anything we can do to help?"

"I wish there was." Amy sighed.

"Amy!" Came Bob's voice from the top of the stairs. "Gabe woke up and he's crying. I don't know what's wrong. Can you come up here?" He said walking down the stairs.

"Yeah. Stay down here and wait for the police. I'll go talk to him."

Bob nodded, as Amy headed for the stairs.

"Gabe's crying?" Teddy asked. That was odd behavior for Gabe. He usually didn't like Charlie and defiantly wasn't known for showing his emotions.

"Yeah." Bob said.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. He just woke up and started freaking out when I left the room."

…

When Amy reached the top of the stairs, she could hear Gabe's cries coming from his room. She walked quickly to his room and opened the door.

"Mom?" Gabe whined.

"I'm here sweetheart." Amy said, quickly making her way over to Gabe's bed. She sat on the end of the bed and Gabe crawled over to her and cuddled up against her.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you. You fell asleep so I had dad bring you up to bed."

"Dad wasn't going to stay with me." He said.

"No. He was going to come downstairs with Teddy and I."

"He was going to leave me up here alone? Why would you let him do that?"

"Gabe, what's wrong? Why are you so afraid of being up here alone?"

"I'm afraid that the person who took Charlie will come and take me too."

Amy felt horrible. Gabe was terrified. "That won't happen Gabe."

"How can you be sure?"

She couldn't! She couldn't be sure about anything!

"Mom, will you stay in here with me? Please? I don't want to be up here alone."

"Gabe, I would but I need to go downstairs to talk to Teddy about Charlie. I already talked to you. Now I need to talk to her. How about I send your father up he-"

"No! He was going to leave me the first time! What if he leaves when I fall asleep!"

"Okay, why don't you just come downstairs with us?"

Gabe felt much better. He wasn't scared when he was with them. "Okay." He said, hopping off his bed.

As they walked downstairs, they heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to answer it, with Gabe following close behind. She opened the door to reveal the two police officers. The younger one had a bag in his hand.

"Mrs. Duncan, we've found a few of your daughter's things. Can we speak with you and your husband in the kitchen?"

"Of course." She said.

By this time, Bob was standing behind his wife.

Amy looked at Teddy. "Will you take Gabe and go down to your room?" Amy knew that Gabe wasn't going to go upstairs.

Teddy sighed. She really wanted to see what was found. "Sure mom." She said, turning towards the basement. "Come on, Gabe."

"Mom, no!" Gabe pleaded. "Let me stay with you!"

"It will only be for a little bit."

"Mom, please."

Amy gave Gabe a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She looked him in the eyes. "I will come and get you when we are done. I promise."

Gabe nodded and turned to leave with Teddy.

Amy smiled at the police officers as they followed her and Bob to the ktchen.


	6. Hope

I own nothing.

Bob pulled a few extra chairs to the table, and then sat down next to Amy. The police officers took the seats across from them.

The officers lifted a large bag, which held other bags, onto the table.

"We've found a few of you daughter's things."

Amy looked at her husband with a scared expression on her face. He tried to reassure her by intertwining their hands under the table.

"Would you like to see them?" They asked, eyeing the couple.

Amy could only nod.

"Yes, please." Answered Bob.

"Okay" One of the police officers said as they pulled a small Ziploc bag from the larger bag. "This was found directly under your daughter's window."

"Charlie's sock." Bob said. He felt like he could cry, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong for Amy who was on the verge of tears.

Amy couldn't speak. She was still in shock. She just stared, as tears burned her eyes.

"The next item." The police officer began "Was found near a tree about 60 feet from your house."

It was a small stuffed unicorn. PJ had bought it for her for Christmas. She slept with it and her blankie every night. Charlie named it Pinky.

"Pinky." Amy said. "Her brother got it for her for Christmas."

The police officers nodded. "That's all that was found. Luckily, there was no blood or any sign of harm."

The younger police officer was the first to notice the tears running down Amy's face.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said, causing all eyes to focus on Amy.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Bob said, trying to soothe his wife.

"We'll give you a minute." The police officer's said, as the stood to leave the room.

Bob nodded and mouthed "Thank-you."

"We found something else!" Another officer said, rushing into the kitchen, swinging another bag in his hand.

Amy and Bob looked up.

Everyone jumped when they heard Amy gasp.

"Charlie's bracelet!" She choked out.

Bob couldn't believe it! Charlie's bracelet! The bracelet! Amy had one that was identical.

It was a silver charm bracelet with a single diamond heart hanging from it. Teddy also had one. All three of theDuncangirls had one.

Bob looked down to see Amy fiddling with the bracelet. Amy always wore her bracelet as did Teddy and Charlie.

"We need to get these items into the station." One of the officers said. "We don't need to question you two anymore unless you become suspects."

Amy and Bob nodded.

"We would like to speak with your children though. We can speak in the morning. Bring them down to the station tomorrow morning."

Bob nodded and Amy just stood there. She still couldn't believe that her children were possible suspects.

"Please notify us if anything else comes up or if you think of any other possible suspects."

"Thank you goodnight."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan."

Amy and Bob didn't even stand to see the officers leave.

"I can't believe this is happening." Amy whispered.

"I can't either."

"What are we going to do? What if she doesn't come home? What ifr she's d-"

"Stop!" Bob said loudly, causing Amy to jump. "We are going to be fine and remain calm. Charlie WILL come home and She is alive!"

Amy got up to leave. "Bob! How can you be sure!"

"I can't." He frowned. "You just have to have hope."

"Hope will just get our hopes up, and then what if something did happen? We need to expect the worst." Amy said, leaving the kitchen.

Bob stood and followed her.

"Amy."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

He pulled her into a hug. He then pulled away and looked down into her eyes. "Amy, you can't think like that!"

Amy looked into his eyes. He did believe this. He believed that Charlie would come home safe.

She nodded. "Okay" She said, backing away.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the kids. I promised Gabe that I would when we were finished." She said, trying to stay calm. She didn't want to cry.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Yes." It would have been believable if her voice hadn't cracked.

"No, your not." Bob said, walking towards his wife.

"No, I'm not." She said, falling into his embrace. He stroked her back as she cried into his shirt.

"I want to have hope." She sobbed. "But we've heard about cases like this!"

"Shh. Just calm down."

Amy was still crying when Bob led her over to the couch. Bob sat down and Amy scooted close to him.

"Amy, sweetheart, calm down. We don't want to scare the kids." He said, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry." She said, quickly standing.

Bob grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To get the kids." She said, pulling away.

"No your not. Sit down." Amy was surprised. She was usually the one giving the orders. She gave him a confused look and sat down.

"Why?"

"We can sit here and calm down before we get the kids. They will ask a lot of questions and I think it would be best if we were calm."

"Okay." She said, leaning back onto Bob's chest.


	7. Don't Be Scared

I own NOTHING!

"Are they still talking? How long does it take?" Gabe complained.

"I know!" Teddy said, glancing at the clock. It had been over an hour. She wanted to know what the police found. "Let's go upstairs."

Gabe nodded and they both walked upstairs.

"Mom!" Gabe yelled when he reached the living room.

"Mom? Dad?" Teddy added.

"Shh!" They heard from the couch. They walked over to find their mom asleep with her head leaning on their dad's shoulder and her arms wrapped around his.

Teddy looked at her mother. She felt so bad for her. She looked horrible. "Why don't you take mom upstairs?"

Bob sighed. First Gabe, now Amy. "Yeah. I probably should. If she wakes up now, she won't go back to sleep." Bob slowly slipped his arm out of Amy's and slowly stood up. He bent down and gently lifted her into his arms.

Teddy walked over and sat down. "I can't believe this." She whispered.

"Me either." Said Gabe, sitting down next to her.

* * *

Bob entered the Master bedroom and gently laid his sleeping wife on the bed. He took her shoes off and removed her jewelry. Bob was surprised that she didn't wake up. She was usually a light sleeper. He debated whether or not to put her pajamas on her, but decided against it.

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and whispered "I love you" before exiting the room.

Bob walked down the stairs to find Teddy and Gabe sitting quietly on the couch. He sat down in the middle of them.

"What did the police officers find?" Teddy blurted out.

"Just a few things."

"Like what?" Gabe asked.

"Charlie's binky, Pinky, and…"

"And what?" Teddy almost yelled.

"Her bracelet."

"What? Our bracelet?"

"Yes."

There was a big silence. Bob watched Teddy cover her bracelet as Amy did.

"Okay!" Bob said, standing. "I want you kids to go to bed. We have to talk to the police tomorrow and everyone needs their rest."

Teddy sighed. "Fine." She began walking towards the basement stairs. She stopped. "Wait! Dad? Does PJ know about this yet?"

"No, I'll tell him after you kids go to sleep."

Teddy nodded and walked downstairs.

Bob turned to look at his youngest son. "Okay, Gabe, bed."

"But dad! I don't want to go up there alone!"

"Gabe, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Oh, really? Charlie is gone, dad! What if that happens to me?"

"Gabe, you'll be fine! PJ is right across the hall and mom is up there too!"

"Fine!" Gabe said as he began walking up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he was scared. Since his father wouldn't comfort him, he knew just the person who would. Mom.

Gabe crept down the hallway until he was outside of his parents' bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open. Amy didn't move. He tiptoed inside and walked to her side of the bed. He shook her shoulder trying to wake her.

"Mom!" He whispered. "Mom?"

Amy stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She focused her eyes on her eleven year old son who was standing in front of her.

"Gabe? Honey, what are you doing in here? Is something wrong?"

"Dad sent me to bed…I'm scared."

Amy sighed and scooted over. She lifted the covers and motioned for Gabe. "Come here."

Gabe climbed in bed and cuddled up close to Amy. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his hair. "Gabe, you don't need to be scared, your father and I won't let anything happen to you."

"But Charlie-"

"Gabe" She started. "We will find Charlie."

Gabe nodded and laid in Amy's arms.

Amy sighed. She must have fallen asleep when she was watching T.V. She wanted to be downstairs with Bob, what if any information came? But she couldn't leave Gabe. He was terrified and she still had to take care of her other children. Hopefully, Bob would come upstairs soon.

* * *

This is really really short! Way shorter tham other chapters, but I really wanted to get this out! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It means so much!


	8. Wish Us Good Luck Charlie

I own nothing.

Bon walked into his oldest son's bedroom, expecting him to be asleep. He was surprised to see his 17 year old son sitting awake in his bed.

Bob walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed.

PJ looked up. "Hey."

"Hey." Bob said. How did he begin? How could he tell his son that his younger sister was missing? "Uh, PJ? I need to talk to you."

"About Charlie?" PJ asked, looking up at his father.

Bob nodded. "You know?"

"Yeah." He said, looking down. "I heard you call the police…and mom crying."

"You did?"

PJ nodded. He was afraid to say anything, afraid that he would start crying. Hearing his mom cry was tough for him. In all of his 17 years of living he had never heard or seen her cry. She was always so strong.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

PJ nodded. He took a deep breath. "Dad, what happens if we don't find Charlie?"

"We will find Ch-"

"But what if we don't?"

"Wewi-"

"Dad! You can't be sure about that!"

Bob knew that there was no way to be sure. He told Amy to have hope. He wanted to believe this but he said that to calm her. PJ wasn't going to buy the 'hope' statement.

"I know. I can't."

"What will happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"What will we do?" PJ asked.

"We will have to move on." He said. It hurt him just to say that. How could he ever forget about Charlie?

"What about mom?"

"What do you mean? Your mom will do the same as the rest of us."

"No." PJ said. "She won't. She'll fall apart. You know how protective of us she is."

Bob was surprised by his son's maturity. PJ was right. Amy would fall apart. She was so protective. What could he say?

"I don't know what to say…"

It was silent for a while. PJ coughed, breaking the silence.

"Well." Bob said standing. "You need to get some rest. Tomorrow we all have to go down to the police station. They want to question you, Teddy, and Gabe."

"What? They think that one of us would hurt Charlie?"

Bob nodded.

PJ gave him a questioning look. "Dad? Do you and mom believe that?"

"No!" Bob said, shocked that PJ said that. "Your mother almost got in an argument with a police officer when he suggested that!"

PJ nodded. PJ was about to speak but Bob cut in. "Goodnight PJ." He said, patting his son's shoulder.

"Goodnight."

With that, Bob exited the room and started for the master bedroom that he shared with his wife.

He opened the door and slowly crept in. He looked over to his wife who was asleep in the middle of the bed, closer to the right side. This surprised Bob Amy usually slept on the left, where he left her, and she didn't move around in her sleep. Bob shrugged away the thought and slid into bed. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife.

"Bob?" Came the whispered voice of Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing up?" Bob asked.

"Come over here." She whispered. Bob stood and walked to Amy's side of the bed. He stood in front of her with a confused look. She lifted the blanket to reveal their 11 year old son.

"Why is he in here?" Bob asked.

"Lift him off of my arm." Amy said. Bob moved their son over so that Amy could sit up.

"He was scared, Bob! Why did you send him to bed if he said he was scared!"

"I thought he needed rest!" Bob said, reaching for Gabe.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry him to his room."

"No!" Amy said, pushing Bob's hand away. "He'll get scared."

"Where do you want me to take him? This bed is too small for him to stay in here."

"I know." Amy said. "Take him to PJ's room. Is he up?"

"Yeah, I think so." Bob lifted Gabe into his arms. "I'll be right back."

Amy nodded and watched as Bob left. While he was gone, Amy decided to put her pajamas on. She ran a brush through her hair before putting it into a ponytail. She cleaned her makeup off and sat on the bed.

Bob re-entered the room, he looked at Amy and sat down next to her.

"I think you need to get some rest. We're going to need it."

"Bob, I don't think I can sleep." She said, looking at him.

Bob held her hand. "Neither can I."

Amy sighed and pulled away from Bob. She stood and went to grab a photo album off of the bookshelf. She went back over to the bed and sat down and leaned against the headboard. She patted the space next to her, signaling Bob to join her. Bob obeyed and sat next to her.

"Honey, do you think this is a good idea? I don't think it will make you feel better?"

"I don't care whether it helps or not."

Bob took the album from Amy and held it. Amy laid her head on Bob's shoulder. Bob opened the album to reveal many pictures. This was a recent album filled with pictures of Charlie and the other kids.

The first picture was a picture of the day Charlie was born. The whole family gathered around the hospital bed. Charlie was less that 30 minutes old and Amy already loved her so much. The whole family, even Gabe, was smiling.

The next picture was a picture of Charlie and Amy when they took up modeling. Amy and Charlie were wearing matching leather jackets. The modeling only lasted a few days but it was a memory that they whole family vowed to never forget.

The next picture was Charlie's mug shot from the day that she 'stole' a pair of sunglasses from the grocery store.

Bob began to turn the page but stopped when he heard a sniffle come from his wife. He looked down to see tears running down her face. Bob shut the album and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head so that she was crying into Bob's shirt.

"Bob." She sobbed. "We have to find her. I-I won't be able to go on if she's…"

"Shh." Bob said. "Sweetheart, it's okay. We'll fix this. I promise that our family will be back."

Amy didn't speak but continued to cry. Bob let his own tears fall. It had all been too much. His daughter missing, Gabe crying, and now holding his wife in his arms as she cried.

That's how the couple spent the night, crying in each others arms. Little did they know that the other members of the family were doing the same.

* * *

PJ sat on his bed; he looked down on the floor at his little brother who was sleeping on a sleeping bag. PJ laid down let himself cry. For Charlie and for his parents.

* * *

Teddy sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. She was finishing up her video.

"We're going to find you. I promise." Teddy paused to wipe away her tears. "Wish us good luck, Charlie."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! =^.^=


	9. Nothing

Guess what! I don't own Good Luck Charlie! :/

Amy walked down the stairs to find the rest of her family waiting on her.

"Sorry guys." She said. "Make-up trouble."

The truth was that she had to re-do her make-up three times because every time she finished she cried.

The family nodded and grabbed their jackets.

"Kids," Bob began. "Get in the car. We'll be out in a minute."

PJ, Teddy, and Gabe nodded and walked outside.

Bob closed the door and looked at Amy. "Are you okay?"

Amy sighed. "I won't be okay until we find Charlie."

Bob nodded. "I know."

Amy sniffled and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek.

Bob hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Shh. Don't cry, its okay."

Amy nodded and pulled away from his embrace. "Let's go." She said, pulling her jacket on and walking out of the house.

Bob sighed and grabbed her purse that she left on the couch, as he left the house, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The family walked into the police station.

"Wait here." Bob said to Amy, PJ, Teddy, and Gabe. "I'll go tell them that we're here."

They nodded and took seats.

Amy took a deep breath and tried to contain the tears that were threatening to fall.

PJ stared off into space.

Teddy pulled out her phone to text Ivy, Maybe if she distracted herself, it wouldn't be as bad.

Gabe stared down into his hands, not sure what to do.

"Okay." Bob said. "They are going to take all of you back."

The kids stood and followed the police officer. Gabe looked back at his mom, who signaled him to be good.

Bob took PJ's seat next to Amy. She looked up at him. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He wiped away the few that fell and held her hand, trying to console her.

"They said that it shouldn't take long."

Amy nodded. "Bob, have you thought about it?" She said, looking at him.

"Thought about what?" He said with a confused look.

"Who could've taken Charlie…" She whispered.

"Amy…I think it was a complete stranger…" He said gently.

"You don't know that for sure." She said. "There's a possibility that it could be someone we know…"

"Okay…well who are you thinking?" He asked, curious too know who she thought would kidnap Charlie.

"I don't know. Who doesn't like us?" Amy asked.

Bob thought about it. "Mrs. Dabney?" He whispered.

"She wouldn't…" Amy said. "Would she?"

"I don't think so…" Bob said.

Amy sighed. "Why would anyone take Charlie?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"I don't know…" Bob said, unsure of what to say.

"She couldn't have possibly done anything wrong! She's just a baby!" She said, loudly, causing people to look in their direction.

"Amy, Shh." He said. "Honey, it'll be okay."

"What if it isn't?" She asked, pulling her hand away.

"It will."

"I hope your right." Amy said, blinking back tears.

* * *

Amy looked at her cell phone, 10:57 a.m. The police had been talking to the kids for almost two hours.

"Bob?" She said, causing her husband to look up at her.

"Yeah?"

"What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know."

"Well It's taking fo…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Duncan?" The police officer said.

Amy and Bob both stood.

"We've gotten enough information. We don't suspect you children in anyway."

Amy sighed with relieve. "Where are they?"

"Oh. They should be out in a minute."

Amy nodded. The police officer began to walk away. Bob followed.

"Have you found anything out?"

"No, Mr. Duncan. I'm sorry."

Bob nodded. "Thanks."

"We'll let you know."

Bob walked back over to Amy and the kids, whole already had their coats on.

He quickly followed them an climbed into the car. The ride home was completely silent.

Really short! surprises is chapters to come! Review!


	10. Depressed

I own nothing!

**3 Months Later**

"Mom, can I go outside with Austin?" Gabe asked, walking into the kitchen.

Amy glanced at the clock, 4:37 p.m. "Sure, honey." Amy said, doing the dishes.

"Thanks!" Gabe said, leaving the kitchen.

"Be back by 6!" She yelled after him.

She heard a muffled "okay" and then the door slam shut.

Amy sighed as she wiped the last of the dishes with a towel. She dried her hands and went to sit at the table. She laid her head down.

She was so unhappy. Bob said she was depressed and needed help. But nothing could help. Nothing could bring Charlie back. Charlie was dead. After three months, the whole family had come to accept that.

It wasn't just her who was unhappy. The whole family was different. PJ and Teddy hardly talked. PJ took up extra hours and work and Teddy never left her room. Gabe still wouldn't sleep in his room and Amy and Bob were fighting a lot. They didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore.

"Mom!" Gabe yelled, running into the kitchen with Austin following behind.

Amy lifted her head and looked at them. "What?"

"My ball is in Mr. Cai-asky's basement!"

Mr. Cai-asky was the mean old man on the street. Every neighborhood had one. The Duncan's unfortunately, had the pleasure of living right across the street from him.

"Just ask him nicely if you can get it."

"Mom, please!" Gabe begged. "He's mean! Will you go get it?"

Amy sighed and stood from the table. She wasn't very fond of Mr. Cai-asky, and wasn't looking forward to having to talk to him. "Okay. You and Austin stay here."

Amy started for the door but turned back to the kitchen. "Where did you say it was?"

Gabe swallowed the grape he was eating and looked at Amy. "In the basement."

"Basement? How'd it get there?" Amy asked.

"The basement window was open and it rolled in."

Amy nodded and left the house. She looked for cars and then crossed the street to Mr. Cai-asky's house. Se walked up the driveway to the front door. His car was gone but she knew that he usually parked in the garage.

Amy knocked on the door. No answer. She waited and knocked again. No answer. She tried the knob. It was open. She looked around. It wouldn't be that bad if she just hurried and got the ball and left, would it? She didn't think so.

She pushed the door open and walked inside. She looked around for the basement door. She found it in the corner of the kitchen. She opened the door. It was dark. She flipped the light switch and walked down the steps. The basement was dirty and gross. She looked around for the ball and saw it lying in the corner on a pile of dirt.

She walked over and picked it up. She dusted it off and turned for the stairs.

"M-mommy?" Came a weak voice.

Amy froze. "Charlie?" She asked.

No answer. She was crazy. Maybe she did need some help.

She started up the stairs. She was almost to the top, two stairs left, when she heard a cough. A small, weak cough.

Amy turned around and sped down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, her eyes scanned the room.

"Charlie?" She asked, turning the corner and looking behind the steps. That's when she saw her. Her two year old daughter, sitting, huddled against the steps of an old basement. Amy recognized the pink footie pajamas that she had been wearing three months ago on the night of her disappearance, the only difference was that they had faded and were dirty.

Her face was covered in dirt. Something was wrong with her eyes. Her hair was in knots and she looked really thin.

Amy ran over to her and lifted her into her arms. "Charlie!" She said through tears.

Charlie hugged her tightly back.

"Charlie, what happened to you?" Her eyes looked very weird and she looked sick.

Amy shifted Charlie to her other side and pulled her phone from her pocket. "I need to call your daddy! He won't believe this!" Amy pressed speed dial one and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Came Bob's voice.

"Mommy!" Charlie said.

"Yes, Charlie, mommy's here!" Amy said.

"Charlie?" Bob yelled. "You find her?"

"Mommy!" Charlie shrieked, pointing at her.

"Charlie! It's okay! I'm here, honey!" Amy said.

Amy put the phone to her ear again. "Yes Bob, I found h-"

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews! Please review for this chapter! I hope you liked it. =^.^=


	11. Wake Up!

I own nothing!

"Amy? Amy!" Bob yelled into the phone.

He hopped out of his truck and ran up the driveway.

He pushed the door open and walked in.

"Amy?"

He ran into the kitchen.

"Gabe, do you know where your mom is?" Bob asked.

"Uh. Yeah." Gabe said. "She's over at Mr. Cai-asky's house."

"Why is she over there?" Bob asked. Why did the phone call end like that? Why was Charlie there? He was worried.

"My ball rolled into basement. She went to get it for me."

Bob nodded and walked out the door. He quickly ran across the street to Mr. Cai-asky's house.

* * *

Amy woke upwith a terrible headache. She looked around and tried to sit up. She couldn't.

She then remembered where she was.

"Charlie?" She yelled.

Amy looked down. She was tied to a hospital bed. There was a tray of needles and other medicals next to her.

"Charlie!" She yelled again. "Where are you?"

She lifted her head and tried to look around. She spotted Charlie huddled in a corner.

"Charlie! Come here! Mommy needs your help!" Amy's hands and feet were tied. Even though Charlie was only two, she had to help. "Bring mommy her phone!"

Charlie stayed huddled in the corner.

"Char-"

"Hello, ."

Mr. Cai-asky's voice caused her to jump.

"Let me go!" Amy said, trying to pull her hands free.

"It's really no use." Mr. Cai-asky said. "Just ask your daughter. She couldn't get free."

Amy stopped. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Well, I used to be a doctor. I had many great ideas that I wanted to try, but was never allowed to practice on patients. So, I've been practicing medical experiments."

"On my daughter!" Amy yelled. "Why her?"

"She's a healthy child. The perfect patient."

"This is crazy! You're crazy!" Amy yelled. She once again tried to pull free. "Why am I tied down?"

"Amy." Mr. Cai-asky said, picking up a needle. "I like you, so I'm going to be nice. I'm going to give you this anesthetic to let you sleep while I do my work."

"Work? No!" Amy yelled. She knew is he was put to sleep it would be impossible for her and Charlie to get away. Mr. Cai-asky ignored her and stuck the needle into her arm.

Amy screamed as loud as she could. Maybe someone would hear her.

"Amy, this is a fast-acting anesthetic. You should be asleep in minutes."

Amy continued to scream.

Charlie cried. "Mommy!"

"Shut up!" Mr. Cai-asky yelled at both of them. Neither stopped.

Amy felt herself growing tired. She tried to fight it, but it was too strong.

She let out a last scream before falling asleep.

* * *

As Bob walked up Mr. Cai-asky's drive way, he heard a scream. It was Amy.

"Amy!" He yelled.

He ran up to the door. Locked. He kicked at it. Nothing. He kicked again. He knocked the small door off of its hinges.

He ran inside. He kept quiet. He didn't want to be heard. Gabe said that the ball was in the basement. He looked for the door. He found it in the kitchen. It was open, the light was on.

He walked down the stairs. For a minute, he stood still. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Mr. Cai-asky was standing over a sleeping Amy, holding some medical tool and Charlie was in the corner on the other side of the room.

Bob walked down the stairs as silently as possible, but he wasn't quiet enough. A step creaked and Mr. Cai-asky turned to face him.

"Hello Mr. Duncan."Mr. Cai-asky said.

"What the hell are you doing with my wife and daughter?" Bob yelled.

Mr. Cai-asky didn't speak. He responded by throwing a try of medical tools at him. They all missed him but the scalpel, which left a small cut on his arm.

Bob ignored it and lunged at him.

He tackled Mr. Cai-asky to the ground, punching him several times. Bob felt Mr. Cai-asky's nose break when his fist connected with his face.

Bob threw him up against the wall and held him there. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

He explained the situation. The police were on their way.

Bob let go of Mr. Cai-asky, who fell to the ground.

Bob didn't know what to do. He looked at Charlie and then Amy.

He made up his mind and ran to Charlie. He lifted her into his arms and held her tight. Charlie hugged back, happy to be in the safe arms of her father.

"Mommy!" Charlie said, pointing at Amy.

Bob carried Charlie to Amy's bed. He looked down at her. She looked so helpless. Bob sat Charlie down nest to Amy on the bed. He then untied Amy's arms and legs.

"Amy?" He said, gently touching her face. "Come on, honey. Wake up."

Amy didn't stir. Charlie touched Amy's face. "Mommy!"

Bob took a hold of Amy's hand. "Amy, I-I'm sorry that we've been fighting. Please, you have to wake up!"

Bob didn't move when he heard footsteps. "Police!" They yelled.

"Over here." Bob said, causing all eyes to focus on him, Amy, and Charlie.

"Call an ambulance!" One of the officers yelled.

Bob turned and looked at the officers.

"Where is he?" One asked.

Bob pointed at Mr. Cai-asky who was sitting on the other side of the room holding his nose.

One remaining officer, one of the officers who had been at theDuncan's house three months ago, went over to Bob.

"Is Charlie okay?" He asked.

"Something seems to be wrong with her eyes and she looks really sick.

The officer nodded. "What about Amy?"

"I don't know. When I walked down here, she was tied to the bed. She won't wake up. I'm worried...I don't know what's wrong...she just won't wake up and..." Bob trailed off. His eyes teared up and he had to stop.

"It's okay Mr. Duncan. The ambulance is here. They are going to carry her up. Charlie seems stable so you can hold her in the back of the ambulance. Oh, and we called your house. We just explained that you would be late tonight. Teddy is watching Gabe. We figured you would want to tell them."

Bob nodded. "Thank you."

Bob was silent as he watched his wife on the stretcher, being put into the back of an ambulance. He held Charlie close and climbed in. He sat down and held Charlie with one hand and Amy's hand in the other.

When they arrived at the hospital, Amy was moved to a bed and Charlie was taken from him. They were both pushed in the same direction. Bob was directed to the waiting room. He paced the floor, waiting for news.

* * *

Review Review Review! (:


	12. I'm Sorry

I own nothin'!

Bob sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He just wanted news. He couldn't sit. He paced the floor for what felt like hours.

"Mr. Duncan?" A doctor said.

Bob practically ran to him.

"We have news on your wife and daughter."

"Are they okay?" Bob asked.

"Let's start by talking about Charlie." The doctor said.

Bob nodded. "Okay." He just wanted news.

"Charlie is stable right now. She has a few problems though."

Bob nodded. "Please, just tell me."

"Her right wrist is sprained, she is very dehydrated, and she is permanently blind in her left eye."

"What?" Bob said. "Blind? How?"

"A lot of chemicals were injected into her eyes. It seems like the person was trying to change her eye color."

Bob nodded. She was alive. That's all that matters. "What about Amy?"

"Mr. Duncan, her condition is a lot more serious. She was given an over-dose of a very strong anesthetic."

"What does that mean? How much was she given?"

"Well, your wife is very small. Only around 5 feet tall. She was given the dosage of a person larger than you. So she received about triple the amount she was supposed to, resulting in a coma."

"A coma?" Bob yelled.

"Mr. Duncan please keep your voice down."

Bob nodded. "Will she be okay? Is she going to wake up?"

"We don't know Mr. Duncan. I'm very sorry."

"Can I see her?" Bob asked.

The doctor nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

Okay. The next chapter will be really long. I wanted to throw a cliffy in here so…your welcome! (: Don't forget to review!


	13. Mommy?

I own nothing!

* * *

Bob took a deep breath as he walked down the hallway.

Before he entered the room, the doctor turned to him "We can have Charlie brought in here too, if you want."

Bob nodded. "Please."  
The doctor nodded as they approached the door. "Mr. Duncan, pace yourself. Sometimes it's hard for people to see family members like this."

Bob nodded and shook off the idea. He could handle it. It wouldn't be than bad.

He pushed the hospital door open and froze. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. Amy was laying in the hospital bed on her back and hooked up to a bunch of machines. She looked so weak and helpless. Bob had never seen her like this. The color was drained from her face and she looked sickly. If he don't know better, he would've sworn she was dead. She didn't even look like she was breathing.

Bob broke out of his little trance and took a small step forward. He was afraid that any little move would hurt her.

"Doctor, is she okay? She doesn't look right she's pale and…"

"Mrs. Duncan is on life support. She's having trouble breathing on her own. We have her hooked up to a machine just in case. There is a possibility that we would lose her without the machine."

Bob turned to him. "She will get better though, right?"

"I don't want to make any promises that I'm not sure of." He paused. "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Bob yelled.

"Mr. Duncan keep your voice down. If you can't we will have to make you leave."

Bob quieted down. "You're a doctor. You're supposed to make her better."

"We're doing everything we can."

Bob nodded and turned back to Amy. He walked towards her and touched her hand.

He looked up at the doctor. "I'm not hurting her, am I?"

The doctor smiled. "No, you won't hurt her." He paused. "I have other patients. I'm sorry. I'll have Charlie sent it."

Bob nodded. "Thanks."

Bob sat in the chair next to. He took her hand in his. "Amy, honey, you have to wake up."

The only sound was the beeping of the machines.

Bob couldn't believe what had happened. First, Charlie went missing. Next, Amy and Bob fight. Now, Amy is in a coma. What had they all done to deserve this?

Bob's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a nurse rolling a bed inside.. He stood when he saw his two year old daughter laying in the bed. She was hooked up to an IV, but other than that was fine.

"Is she okay? No machines?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, just an IV to keep her hydrated."

Bob noticed that she was asleep. "Why is she asleep? Is she going to wake up?" Bob was worried. Not Charlie too.

"She's been through a lot. She's just sleeping. She will wake up in a few hours."

Bob nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse left and Bob moved his Charlie in-between Amy and Charlie's beds. He noticed that Charlie had been cleaned up. She was wearing a hospital ground and her hair and skin was clean. She looked really sick and her wrist was in a cast. He bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Charlie, we've missed you so much. I love you." Bob said, pulling the blanket to her neck.

He turned back to Amy. He kissed her cheek and walked to the other side of the room to make some phone calls. He didn't want to wake Charlie and he needed to call Teddy and Amy's parents. He looked at the clock. It was 7:30.

He dialed the number and waited for Teddy to answer,

"Dad where are you?" Teddy asked, as if she had been waiting for the call.

"That's what we need to talk about." Bob said.

Teddy noticed the tone of her dad's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to go in a room away from the boys and sit down."

Teddy shut her door and sat down on her bed. "What is it?"

Bob took a deep breath. "Your mom found Charlie."

Teddy smiled. "She did! That's great!"

"Yes, but Charlie is sick. She has a sprained wrist, is blind in one eye, and is really dehydrated." Bob said.

Teddy couldn't believe it. "Oh my god. Dad, will she be alright?"

"Yes, she's just fine. She's going to be staying here for a few days. I'm going to stay here with her. You're in charge."

"Well, can you have mom come pick us up? I want to see her." Teddy said.

Bob sighed. How was he going to say it? "Teddy, you're mom is in the hospital too."

"What?" Teddy yelled. "She just found Charlie! Why is she in the hospital?"

"The man who took Charlie gave your mom medicine. He gave her way too much and now she's in a…a coma." Bob said in a shaky voice.

For a while it was silent.

"A coma?" Teddy whispered. "But, she just found Charlie. We are all a family again. Mom can't be in a coma…" Teddy said, tears interrupting her.

"Teddy, I know you're upset. I am too. But I need you to look over Gabe and PJ. I trust you. I'll come by tonight to check on you guys. I'll give you more details then. You, Gabe, and PJ can come visit tomorrow during visiting hours."

Teddy wiped away her tears. "Okay. Do you want me to tell the boys?"

"Just tell them that Charlie's fine and your mom is sick. I'll explain more when I come."

"Okay, Bye dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

The phone call ended and Bob felt like a wreck. Teddy was crying. He didn't know if he could handle this.

Next, Bob had to call Amy's parents.

He dialed the number and waited.

It was Amy's mom, Emily, who answered.

"Hello?"

"Emily, It's Bob."

"Oh Bob! I saw that Charlie was found! It's all over the news!" She said.

"It is?"

"Yes! It's everywhere!" She paused. "I can't believe the things wrong. Sprained wrist and blind in one eye." Emily said.

"She's doing really well though." Bob said.

"Can I speak to Amy."

"Emily, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Amy is hurt…"

"What? Let me talk to her!"

Bob sighed. "You can't."

"Excuse me?"

"The man who kidnapped Charlie was doing experiments on her and when Amy found her the an tried to do them to Amy. He gave her an anesthetic. She was given way too much and she's in a…coma."

"What?" She yelled. "My baby's in a coma? Is she going to be okay?"

"The doctor's don't know…but she's hooked up to life support."

"Vincent and I are coming to the hospital."

"No, just wait until tomorrow. Visiting hours are over for today. They won't let you see her."

"We're still coming for you and the kids."

Bob nodded. "Can you pick up the kids on your way?" He knew he said he was going to go to then, but he didn't want to leave.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"See you in 20 minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone call ended and walked over to Charlie and Amy.

He sat in his chair looking back and forth at them.

He was caressing Amy's hand when he heard Charlie stir. He looked over at her to see her waking up.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She seemed to have trouble adjusting to one eye. She spotted Bob and held out her arms. "Daddy!"

Bob stood and gently hugged her. He couldn't hold her because he was afraid of the IV. "It's okay. Daddy's here."

Charlie clung to him and looked over his shoulder. She saw Amy laying in the bed with all of the machines. "Mommy?"

Bob pulled away and looked at her. "Mommy's just asleep." Bob lied.

"Mommy wake up soon?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart."

* * *

REVIEW!


	14. I Wish I Could

I own nothing!

* * *

They say that when your in a coma, you can hear what people say to you. It's true. I can hear every word said in the room. I hear it like anyone else would, only I can't respond. No matter how much I want to. I can hear what the doctors are saying about me. They tell Bob that they aren't sure, but they are. They've given me an estimated 3 months. I can't feel any pain. In a way, I feel as if I'm dead, but my ears are still here. I'm scared. I don't want to die. I just got my daughter back. We're a family again. I can't die with the current state of my relationship with Bob. Lately, it's been strained. We've barely talked and haven't slept in the same bed in months. I can't die like this. I love him. I want him to know that. I want them all to know that. I love them so much.

Bob keeps begging me to wake up. In my head I'm screaming at him, wanting him to know that I want to. I can't stand hearing the pain in his voice as he begs for my life. He tells me that he loves me and that he's sorry. He's sorry about the fighting. He's sorry that I'm in a coma. It isn't his fault. He needs to know that.

I can also hear Charlie. I feel as if I die a little more each time she begs me to wake up. Bob told her that I'm asleep. She doesn't understand that I'm not going to wake up anytime soon, or ever again.

The older kids haven't been to visit me, which is probably good. Children can only handle so much pain and devastation. Bob plans to have my parents bring them to the hospital, which I'm against. But, what can I say?

I heard Bob on the phone with them. Teddy must have been very upset. I hope she can be strong. I don't know how much Bob can handle. My mom must have been upset too, which understandable. They are coming to see me. I'm most sure how they'll take it. I hope they don't get too upset. But I know they will, especially my dad. He's always been protective.

I hear shuffling feet and then Bob's voice. He has to go speak to the kids. He tells Charlie he'll be right back and calls a nurse to watch her. He tells me he loves me and then leaves the room.

I'm left in the room in my uncontrollable silence.

* * *

Okay, so I had to do one from Amy's point of view. I hope you liked it! Review!


	15. Slipping

I own nothing!

* * *

Bob walked down the hallway to the waiting room where his children and wife's parents were waiting for him. They wanted to know what was going on.

He pushed the doors open to see them standing together near the door. He approached them and Teddy was the first to hug him.

He held her tight as he felt her tears stain his shirt. Much like Amy's had three months ago. Teddy pulled away and PJ and Gabe came near him. They all three hugged. They didn't care that they were in public. They didn't care that 'men didn't hug'. They pushed it aside.

Next, Emily approached him.

"How is she?" She whispered.

"Same." he whispered back.

Emily hugged him and walked back over to Vincent.

"Vince, the doctors said you guys can go back."

They nodded and glanced at the children who were all looking at the floor.

Emily and Vincent walked back.

Bob signaled the kids to follow him outside. He took them to sit on a bench under a tree. He didn't want to tell them in the crowded waiting room.

Bob took a deep breath as all three kids stared up at him.

"Dad, we can handle it." PJ said. "Just tell us."

Bob sighed. ""Okay, I'll start with Charlie."

They all nodded, signaling Bob to continue.

"She's safe in the same room as your mom. She found her a few hours ago. Charlie is going to be okay except for a few things." Bob paused. Teddy already knew, but the boys both looked up. "She is permanently blind in her left eye and she has a sprained wrist."

"Blind?" PJ asked. "How?"

"Mr. Cai-asky kidnapped her." Bob said, he wasn't sure if they knew.

"We know." Gabe said.

"Okay well, he was doing medical experiments on her. He tried to change her eye color. All of the chemicals permanently blinded her." Bob watched for their reactions.

"I can't believe it." Teddy said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she's alive. That's what matters."

All of the kids nodded.

"What about mom?" Gabe said, looking up.

Bob hesitated. He didn't know how much he wanted to tell the kids. "She's a lot worse than Charlie."

"What's wrong with her?" PJ asked.

"When your mom found Charlie, Mr. Cai-asky tried the experiments on her too. He gave her an anesthetic, which is medicine that puts you to sleep for surgery. He gave her way too much and now she's in…a coma."

Bob watched Teddy's head go down and the tears fall. The boy's, however, stared up at him.

"A coma!" They both yelled.

"Keep your voices down." Bob said. "Yes. A coma."

"Is she going to wake up?" PJ asked.

Bob felt that PJ was old enough to know all of the details. "PJ, can you come over here with me?" Bob said pointing a few feet away.

PJ nodded and began to walk.

"No!" Gabe said. "She's Teddy and me's mom, too. We deserve to know."

Bob didn't know how they would handle it. Gabe was so close to Amy and Teddy was so emotional.

Bob gave in. They did deserve to know.

"The doctors don't know when she will wake up." He whispered.

"But she WILL wake up? Right?" PJ asked.

Bob sighed. "They aren't sure. Right now, she's on life support. Which means there are machines keeping her alive."

There was no comment. He looked and saw Teddy and Gabe crying. Teddy was no longer trying to hide it like Gabe, who had his head buried in his hand. He looked to PJ who was staring out in the distance. Bob could tell he had tears in his eyes.

He walked over to them and Teddy quickly hugged him, Gabe joined the hug short after.

"She has to be okay." He heard Teddy mumble.

He hugged them tight, not sure how to respond.

After a few minutes they broke away. Gabe wiped his tears and looked at Bob. "I want to see her."

Bob nodded. I'll talk to the doctor. I'm sure he'll let you.

Teddy and Gabe nodded.

"Go sit in the waiting room. I'll be in in a minute."

The slowly walked away.

Bob turned to PJ was seemed to be deep in thought.

"PJ?" Bob said, taking a seat next to him.

"Why is this happening?" PJ said, angrily.

"I don't know…" Bob said.

PJ turned to look at him. "What did Charlie do? What did Mom do? They didn't deserve this! We don't deserve this! We're all good people! I'm only 17! I can't handle this! And I know I have to! I'm the oldest! We were just beginning to accept Charlie's death and then she's fine! We should be happy, but we can't! That sick bastard had to hurt mom, too!"

"PJ watch your language!" Bob said.

PJ ignored him. "Dad, Gabe is only 11! Charlie is 2! They have been through so much in their short lives! It isn't fair! Mom can't die! They can't grow up without her!"

Bob blinked back tears. "I know PJ. It isn't fair."

"What are we going to do if she doesn't make it?" PJ whispered.

"Let's not think about that. We need to stay positive."

PJ nodded. Bob stood and PJ followed him.

* * *

I can hear the door opening. It's probably Bob.

I hear my mom's voice.. She's talking to my dad. Charlie must be asleep.

I can hear my mom crying.

I want to tell her not to cry for me. I want to tell them both that I love them. I want to tell them goodbye, because I fear I will never get another chance. I want to tell them to look after Bob if I die. He'll need help with the kids. I want them to tell Bob that I love him. I want them to tell the kids that they are the most important thing in the world to me. I want to tell them to make sure Charlie will always know her mother. I want them to tell my bother and my nieces and nephews that I love them. I want them to tell Bob that I want him to move on and by happy, but never forget about me. I want to tell them so much, but I can't.

All I can do is listen. Listen and hope. I can hear my parents consoling each other. They too fear that I'll die.

They say that they should leave to let Bob come back. They tell me that they love me. They tell me to hold on, as if I had something to hold on to. I feel as if I'm hanging on the edge of a cliff by a rope. I'm dangling there. My only lifeline is the small rope, which grows smaller and smaller. If It breaks I die but there is no one to pull me back up. I watch as I see the rope fading. I can feel myself losing my grip. I try to will myself to hold on, I can for a while. But eventually I will slip. It's only a matter of time, I just hope that someone is there to catch me.

* * *

REVIEW!


	16. You can't die!

I own nothing!

* * *

Gabe quickly pushed the door open. He was the first to see his mom.

When he saw her he cried. He saw that Charlie was asleep. He didn't want Charlie to see him cry.

Gabe missed Charlie. He walked over to her bed. "I missed you Charlie. I'm glad your safe."

After he said this, he pulled a curtain to separate the beds. He wanted to talk to his mom in private.

He took a deep breath before turning to face her.

Gabe studied her. She didn't even look like his mom. The person in front of him was pale and hooked up to a bunch of machines. His mom usually wore her hair curled, but this person's hair was brushed flat. No make up either. But he didn't care. The person lying lifeless in the hospital bed was his mom.

He placed his hand on top of hers. He could feel tears building in his eyes.

"Mom…" He began before bursting into tears.

He threw his arms around her the best that he could and laid his head on her shoulder.

"You can't die! We all need you!" Gabe sobbed.

"Who will help me with my homework? Who will be there to defend me when dad wants to yell at me? Who will push me in school?" He cried. "I don't know how any of us will survive without you!"

He wiped at some of his tears. "Please don't die." He begged.

After that he stood, for he didn't know how long, and cried over her.

He stood until the nurse told him that he had to leave so that Teddy could see her.

Gabe gave her a hug and left the room. You could see his tear stains on her hospital gown.

* * *

I yell for Gabe to stay. I don't want him to leave. I don't know how much time I have left with him. I keep trying to yell, but he can't hear anything. If I had the ability, I'd be crying.

I reach out to Gabe but I miss. I slip further down my rope. I hear a thread snap. The rope is breaking, I hold on tight. I have to see the others. I hope the rope will last.

* * *

Really short! I know! The next two chapters will probably be short too. This story probably only has about 6 or 7 chapters left. I'm going to try to finish it by th end of June. REVIEW!


	17. Tired

I own nothing!

* * *

Teddy didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she could go in the hospital room. But she had to.

She pushed the door open and took a small step inside. She turned to Charlie first. She was so excited to see Charlie, but she couldn't believe that her mom was in the same room in a coma.

She walked behind the curtain. Charlie was asleep. Teddy kissed her cheek. "We've all missed you so much Charlie."

She looked around her purse until she found her video camera. She needed to record this moment. She opened it up and began to talk.

"Hi, Charlie!" Teddy said, with a fake smile. "I told you we would find you, and we did…well Mom did. Your okay, except for an eye problem and a sprained wrist."

As Teddy turned around, she caught a small glimpse of her mom. Her smile faded.

"There's another reason I'm here." Teddy turned the camera to her mom. "Mom is really sick, she's in a coma. We don't know when she's…" Teddy shut the camera off. She couldn't continue. She stood over Amy and cried.

"Mom, you can't die! We all love you so much!"

Teddy wiped some of her tears.

"I need you to help me! Who else can I go to for advice?"

Teddy threw her purse on the ground and sat in a chair next to her mom's bed.

"Mom , I can't live my life without you! You'll miss so much! You'll miss me graduating, getting married, and my kids will never know their amazing Grandma! I want you with me during these milestones in my life! You have to hold on!"

After that, Teddy couldn't speak. She just cried. She cried for everyone. Something told her, that her mom wasn't going to make it. She just had a feeling. Teddy didn't know how the family would survive without her.

Teddy stood and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I love you." She said, before gathering her things and leaving the room. She couldn't be in there any longer. She cried until she reached the waiting room, where Bob hugged her and she cried into his shirt.

* * *

I want to be there too, Teddy. I don't want to miss anything. Teddy I'm so proud of you. I love you so much. If I die, I want you to stay strong. Move on with your life. Don't let me get in the way of the success you can have.I want you to watch over your father and brothers and sister. But you can't hear me, so what's the point

I can feel my arms getting tired. I want to let go, but I know I can't.

* * *

Again, short. REVIEW!


	18. I Promised Myself I wouldn't Cry

I own nothing!

* * *

PJ, just as his brother and sister had, stopped at Charlie's bed first. He told her that he missed her and loved her. After that, he walked over to his mom. When he saw her, he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. She looked dead.

PJ sat in the chair and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. He was about to speak when he felt tears running down his face.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. I need to be strong for Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie, right?" PJ said. "I didn't cry in front of them when Charlie was missing. I don't want anyone to see me cry."

PJ looked over to his mom.

"You know, you're the only one who's ever seen me cry. You're the only one that I'm not ashamed to cry in front of. You're the only one who saw me cry about Charlie."

PJ wiped his tears and turned to face his mom. "Mom, I don't want you to die. We can't grow up without you. Teddy, Gabe, and PJ are still kids! They're going to need you. I'm 17 and I still need you to do my laundry!"

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his crying.

"Can you imagine how dad will be if you die? He's going to be lost without you. I don't know how he's going to go on."

PJ knew his dad would be lost without her. He was a great parent, but he did whatever she said.

"I don't want Charlie to have to grow up without knowing you. Yeah, we'll all tell her about you, but it won't be the same. She won't be able to experience having you for a mother. She'll never experience how much you love us. She'll never be able to know this."

PJ then thought about Gabe.

"Mom, what about Gabe? He's so close to you! For the last three months he's hardly left your side! What's going to happen to him."

"Teddy is going to be a wreck. She already is. She needs you. She needs your advice. What if you aren't here to give it."

PJ stopped talking and just cried. He didn't understand what any of them had done. They were all good people. The didn't deserve it.

* * *

I can't die. I can't die. I can't die. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on.

Maybe if I keep repeating it, it will happen.

I doubt it.

I feel the rope growing weaker every minute.

But I need to hold on. For PJ, for Teddy, for Gabe, for Charlie, and for Bob. They all need me.

I have to hold on and pray that the rope doesn't break.

* * *

Again, short. REVIEW!


	19. For the Best

Bob watched as PJ walked into the waiting room. He could see that he had been crying.

Bob also noticed Amy's doctor following behind him. He stopped at the doorway.

"Mr. Duncan? A word?" The doctor said.

Bob nodded and walked towards the doctor. He glanced over his shoulder to see Amy's parents sitting with the kids.

The doctor led him to an empty room.

Bob hoped it was good news. He didn't know how much more he could handle.

"Mr. Duncan, I left out some crucial information about your wife."

Bob's eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "W-what?"

"You might want to sit down for this." The doctor suggested, pointing to a chair. He could tell Bob was upset, but he had to tell him.

Bob shook his head. "Just tell me. Please."

"Well, you know your wife is on life support. We usually only keep people on life support for 3 months."

"What?" Bob said. "Why?"

"After a person has been on life support for 3 full months without awakening, there is usually no chance of the person waking up."

"But you said Amy might wake up! We don't need to worry about that! She'll be awake soon! Right?"

"Most likely not, Mr. Duncan. I'm afraid the possibilities of you wife waking up is very slim. I've never seen an overdose quite this large. In fact, I'm surprised she's still alive."

"But she has to wake up! She can't die…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Duncan."

"You can't just kill her! You can't take her off of life support!"

"Your right, I can't. We will need your permission."

"No. I'm no giving it to you."

"Mr. Duncan, I need you to listen to me. It would be for the best. If you don't agree, she'll spend the rest of her life laying in that bed. She can't respond. She's not even herself. She's physically dead. She would want to be free wouldn't she? Not tied down to an old hospital bed."

Bob thought about it. Is that what Amy would want? For him to let her go? Probably. He knew her better than anyone. He knew she would want to be free. Free to go to heaven. Free to wait for him.

But what would he tell the kids? They would never forgive him. The older two might understand, but Gabe would hate him forever.

But he had to do it.

Bob blinked back tears and nodded. "Fine, if she doesn't wake up in 3 months…" Bob said.

The doctor nodded. "I really am sorry."

Bob nodded. "Excuse me." He said, walking out the door.

Bob walked in Amy and Charlie's room. He noticed that the curtain to divide the room was up. He noticed Charlie was asleep. He left the curtain and went to Amy's side.

He held her hand and began to speak. "Amy, you have to wake up. I know we've all been saying this, but you do. I can't live without you."

The room was silent, except for the beeping of machines.

"If you're not awake in 3 months they're going to take you off of life support. That's what you want right? You could be free. You wouldn't be trapped in your lifeless body. " Bob paused. "What am I doing? You can't hear me. I guess I just have to hope I'm making the right decision."

* * *

Bob I don't want to die, but this is like hell. I lay here and listen to people cry over me. It's terrible. I want to live, but if I don't you're going to make the right decision.

I don't want to live without you either. If I die, I'll wait for you. I promise. You have to stay strong for the kids. They need you so much.

* * *

Review! There will probably only be about 5 or 6 chapters left! Thanks for all of the reviews!

Let me know in your reviews what you think will happen to Amy!


	20. Weaker

Everyday I lay here. Waiting. To hear a sound. I know everything going one around me, but I'm secluded from the world. When my kids come to see me i want to get up. I want to hug them but my mind tells my body to move and my body doesn't listen. Sometimes I wonder if I want to die. Do I just want to end it, or do I want to just lay here. Endlessly. I want to wake up, but I don't think I ever will.

I can feel the blisters forming on my hands. The pain reminds me of the last few months of my life. Charlie missing, Bob and us fighting, finding Charlie only to be take away from me.

My hands are so sore and I feel lightheaded. The rope is growing weaker and weaker. I'm holding on tight, but the rope might not last.

* * *

Really short…I'm just evil like that! REVIEW!


	21. Falling Apart

**3 MONTHS LATER**

It had been 3 months since Charlie was found. Charlie was doing great. Her wrist was almost healed and she didn't look as sickly. Everyone was glad to have her home.

It had also been 3 months since Amy went into a coma. Amy still hadn't woken up. The family was going to the hospital tomorrow to say their goodbyes. She was going to be taken off of life support.

The whole family knew about it. PJ and Teddy understood. Gabe yelled and cried. He was still mad at Bob. Charlie didn't understand. Amy's parents agreed that it was for the best.

Bob awoke on the couch. He couldn't sleep in his room without Amy. The kids were all still asleep. Gabe now shared a room with PJ and the girls had their own rooms. Since everything started, Bob made it a habit to check on each child at least 3 times during the night. He still worried.

Bob didn't want to get up. Lately, he had trouble getting out of bed. If he was asleep, the pain went away.

He stood with a sigh and went upstairs to check on Charlie and the boys. He pushed PJ and Gabe's door open to see them both asleep. He shut the door and walked across the hall. Charlie's door was already open a crack. He pushed it completely open to see Charlie playing with her doll house in the middle of the floor.

"Hi, Charlie!" Bob said, trying to sound happy.

"Hi, Daddy." She said, standing and walked to him. Bob lifted her into his arms. "See Mommy? She asked.

"Not today." Bob said, walking over to Charlie's dresser to pick out some clothes.

"Daddy, look!" Charlie said, pointing to a picture frame on her dresser.

Bob looked at it. It was a picture of Charlie, Teddy, and Amy in a decorative pink frame.

He smiled at it. "I like that picture." He said to Charlie.

"Me too." She said.

They were both silent as Bob got Charlie dressed. He sat her back down and she went back to her doll house.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll come get you when I'm done and then I'll make breakfast!"

Charlie nodded.

* * *

Bob disappeared and returned in 10 minutes. He lifted Charlie in his arms and they walked downstairs. He sat Charlie down at the table. He got her a piece of paper and crayons and then decided to make pancakes for breakfast.

He mixed the batter and put a few on the griddle.

Within 10 minutes he had a plateful.

Gabe and PJ walked through the door as Bob put the last pancake on the plate.

"Hi boys." He said with fake enthusiasm.

PJ looked up with a small smile. "Hey."

Gabe didn't even look up. Gabe couldn't stand to look at him anymore. He was killing his mom.

Bob noticed. He was going to talk with him.

Bob walked towards the door. "I'm going to go get Teddy."

He walked down the stairs and noticed her door was cracked. He was going to knock, but noticed her sitting on the floor in her room. He crept in and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Teddy wiped away a few tears before answering. "Looking at mom's photo album. I got it from her nightstand."

Bob held his hand out. "Can I see?" He asked.

Teddy handed him the album and he flipped it open to a page Teddy marked. It was a picture from Teddy's first night as the school's mascot. Teddy and Amy had just finished beating up the North High Barbarian. They both had smiles on their faces as they held each other's hand. Bob smiled at the memory.

"I'm going to miss her so much." Teddy whispered as tears streamed her face.

Bob put the album down and put his arm around Teddy. "We all are."

Teddy nodded and stood. She was already dressed so she headed for the kitchen. Bob followed her and they all sat down for breakfast.

The table was silent without Amy's constant talking. Most days they prayed that she would be quiet but now, they wanted more than anything to hear her voice.

PJ stood up first. "I have to go to work. See you guys later."

He was lying. Bob knew it. PJ was going to visit Amy. He did it everyday. PJ never told Bob about it, but Bob knew. Normally, someone his age wouldn't be allowed to visit without a parent, but he was almost 18 and everyone in the hospital knew Amy so they allowed it.

Teddy stood next. "I'm going to the mall with Ivy."

Lie. Bob knew it. She was going up to the tree house. She sat up there with a photo album and her video camera. He didn't tell her he knew. She thought it was a secret.

Gabe stood next. "I'm going to my room." He said, walking towards the door.

"Wait." Bob said, standing up. "We need to talk."

Gabe glared at him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Gabe sit down." Bob said.

Gabe sat down and Bob lifted Charlie from her chair. He stood her on her feet and told her to go play. She smiled and ran off.

Bob sat down across from Gabe.

"Gabe, I don't understand your problem."

"My problem is that you're killing my mom."

"Gabe, I'm not killing her."

"Yes you are! You can keep her on life support but you're choosing to kill her instead!"

"Gabe! It's for the best!"

"'For the best!'" Gabe said, mimicking his father. "You talk about her like she's some sort of animal! You don't even care about her!" Gabe said, heading for the door.

Bob grabbed his arm, preventing him to leave. He sat him down in a chair next to him. "Gabe, I love your mother very much. This is just as hard for me as it is for you. I didn't want to take her off of life support either." He said, in a hurt voice.

Gabe's anger faded a little. "Then why are you?"

"Gabe," He hesitated. "She's never going to wake up. If we don't take her off of life support she will be trapped like that forever. She can't talk to us, she can't feel anything, you know she would hate it. If we let her go, she will be free."

"She would hate it." Gabe admitted. "I'm sorry dad. I just don't want her to die…but I think you're right."

"I don't want to lose her either, but this is for the best."

Gabe gave Bob a hug before leaving the room.

* * *

It was now 9 p.m. PJ was back from 'work', Teddy was back from the 'mall', Gabe was sitting on the couch, and Charlie was in bed.

Bob was on his way to visit Amy. He did it every night. He left PJ in charge. Usually it would be Teddy left in charge, but lately, PJ had been very mature and Teddy was too upset to baby-sit.

Bob walked through the hallways until he reached Amy's room.

He walked in and sat new flowers in her vase.

He then took her hand. "Hi, honey." He said, leaning down to softly kiss her. "I wish you would wake up. It just isn't the same without you. Our family is falling apart. No one talks to each other. We all go our separate ways." He paused to take a deep breath. "I miss the loudness. I miss the kids fighting. I miss PJ's music playing loudly in the basement. I miss Teddy and Ivy's annoying conversations. I miss our fighting. I miss waking up next to you every morning. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss you so much."

Bob wiped away some tears and sat down next to the bed.

"Amy, I know you're not going to wake up. I know that this time tomorrow you're going to be dead. I keep telling myself that I'll be okay. You haven't been home in three months. I should be used to it. But I won't be. I won't be because for the last three months there has been hope. Hope that one day you'll wake up. Hope that this nightmare will be over. After tomorrow, there will be no more hope."

Bob stopped and looked at her. She looked dead. She was pale and had lost at east 20 pounds. She looked so fragile. Bob was sometimes afraid to touch her for fear that she might break.

"I know I'm making the right decision, but I wish it didn't feel so wrong."

For the rest of the time Bob was there he sat in silence holding Amy's hand. The only noise was shuffling feet in the hallway and the beeping of machines.

* * *

PJ visited me again today. I love his visits. They are usually cheerful. He tells me about what I'm missing and shares stories from school. The stories make me happy.

But today was different. He was sad. He even cried. I know I'm dying tomorrow. I've found this out. In a way, I'm happy. I hate this. I can't speak. I can't feel. I can't touch. I also want to live. I'm going to miss they're visits.

Bob also visited. Bob everyday you come to me and tell me how much you miss me. You tell me that you miss our old lives. You tell me that you won't be able to go on.

You will go on. I need you to. Our old life will soon come back. After I'm gone, you all can have the closure you need to continue with your normal lives. Just give it time.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! =^.^=**


	22. Falling

Notes-

Things typed in **BOLD** are Amy's POV.

Things typed in _ITALICS _are flashbacks.

* * *

**I'm hanging from the bottom of the rope. My legs are dangling. I'm holding on with one hand. The other is too sore and weak. The rope is bare. It's only a few threads. It's going to break. I feel it growing weaker each minute.**

The ride to the hospital was silent. Even Charlie was quiet. PJ drove his car. He wanted to drive himself. Bob looked in the mirror and saw tears in each one of the kids' eyes. He blinked back his own as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Not a word was said as they walked inside. By now, most of the hospital staff knew them. The receptionist gave them a weak smile.

The walked over to 'their' corner of the waiting room. As all of the kids took their seats Bob went to find Amy's doctor. He found him at the nurses' station. He explained that each child wanted to say goodbye to Amy and then he wanted to. The doctor agreed and asked Bob to find him when he was ready.

Amy's parents had already been to see her. They left before the family arrived.

Bob went back to the waiting room and PJ was first to say goodbye.

The rest of them sat in silence.

**I hear a thread break. I take a deep breath and pray that it will hold.**

Bob thought back to the day Charlie was found and the last day Amy had been awake. Bob remembered that they had fought that day.

* * *

"_Amy, you seem to forget that there are other people in this house!" Bob yelled at her. He was mad at her because she was always sad. She seemed to forget that life still had to go on without Charlie._

_Amy turned around and glared at him with tears in her eyes. "I know, Bob! I'm sorry that the death of our daughter upsets me, unlike you!" She yelled, stomping into the kitchen. She turned the sink on and began violently scrubbing a cookie sheet._

_Bob followed after her. He pushed the kitchen door open and shut the water off. He took the cookie sheet from her and threw it onto the counter, which made a loud noise causing Amy to jump. _

"_It upsets me too, Amy!" I just don't let it take over my life!" He yelled at her. _

_Amy back away from him. In their 20 years of marriage he had never yelled at her like that. _

"_Bob, I'm done with this! I don't need you screaming at me for grieving the death of our daughter!" She yelled as she turned to leave the kitchen. _

_Bob took a deep breath before walking into the living room. He headed straight for the door and grabbed his coat._

"_Where are you going?" Amy asked in an angry tone._

"_Work." Bob replied. He had to leave. She was driving him crazy. _

"_You don't have to be at work for another 3 hours."_

"_I don't care! You're driving me crazy!" He yelled._

_After that was said, Amy walked into the kitchen without saying a word._

_Bob walked out the door, slamming it behind him._

* * *

Bob's eye's filled with tears. That was going to be Amy's last memory of him.

The sound of Teddy's heels on the floor caused him to look up. PJ sat down in Teddy's spot. Bob noticed a small tear before he turned away. Teddy had already disappeared from the waiting room.

**Another thread. Gone. Am I next?**

Over the next 45 minutes Teddy and Gabe told Amy goodbye and now it was his turn to take Charlie.

The previous night, Bob tried to explain the situation to Charlie. Of course she didn't fully understand, but she did understand that she would never see her Mommy again.

He carried her down the hallway as she clung to his neck.

When he pushed the door open he felt her take a deep breath.

Bob slowly approached the bed and sat down next to it so that Charlie was closer to Amy. Charlie was now face-to-face with her mother.

She reached her tiny hand out to touch her face.

"Bye-bye Mommy." She whispered.

Bob felt tears building in his eyes as he listened.

She leaned up and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

After that, Charlie looked over at her father.

"Are you already finished?" Bob asked.

Charlie nodded and lifted her arms, signaling Bob to pick her up.

Bob took her to the waiting room with the rest of the kids. PJ stood and approached them.

"Dad, Teddy and Gabe don't want to be here when…it happens. I'll take everyone home."

Bob nodded and handed Charlie to him. "Thanks."

Bob walked over to Gabe and Teddy and hugged them. "It's going to be okay you guys."

They nodded with tears streaming down their faces.

Bob hugged PJ, who hugged back. "Thanks for being strong PJ. I think you've held it together better than me."

PJ smiled a small smile. "I'll see you at home."

Bob watch them leave the hospital before walking back into Amy's room.

**I hear a snap. I can feel the wind on my back. I'm falling. I'm falling fast. I try to scream for help. I can't.**

Bob pushed the door open. He walked over and gently kissed Amy, as he did every night for the past 3 months. This time, he didn't sit. He held her hand with one hand and touched her face as Charlie had with the other.

"Amy, I love you so much. I can't believe you're dying. This isn't how it's supposed to happen."

Bob took a deep breath.

"Remember in High School when we planned how our lives were going to be? We were going to get married, have 2 kids." Bob laughed. "We were wrong about that one. And you used to say that we would grow old and die together on the same day?"

Bob wiped away a few tears. "I wish that was true."

**I'm still falling. I'm falling faster now. I can feel the wind wiping through my hair. I continue to try to scream. Nothing happens.**

It was silent for a few minutes. "I can't stop blaming myself for this. If I hadn't left the house because of our fight, I would've been there. I could've saved you and Charlie. We would be happy…none of this would be happening."

**I can see the ground. It's closer. Closer. It's the last thing I see before I'm slammed into it and everything becomes black.**

Bob jumped at the sound of Amy's machines beeping like crazy. He jumped up and panicked. Within seconds, about 10 nurses had rushed into the room. One of them rushed him out of the room. As he was being pushed out he saw Amy's doctor run in.

He stood in the hallway listening to the beeping and the nurses yelling.

"WE'RE LOSING HER! WE'RE LOSING HER!" He heard the doctor yell.

That's when he left. He couldn't take it. He could listen to his wife die.

He stood in the waiting room. He didn't know what to do. He was too shocked to cry. He wanted to know what happened. How did she die?

He stood there for what seemed like ages.

"Mr. Duncan! Mr. Duncan!" Amy's doctor yelled as he ran out to the waiting room.

Bob turned to face him. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"No!" The doctor said.

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know. We've never seen anything like this before. But we were able to take her off of life support and she should be awake at any moment now!"

Bob couldn't believe it. "Oh my god! Are you serious!"

The doctor nodded and Bob ran to her room. There was a nurse, but he ignored her and walked up to the bed. He noticed That a few machines weren't near her anymore.

The nurse smiled at him. "I'll give you guys some privacy. When she wakes up, let us know when you're finished and we'll come check on her."

Bob sat in 'his' chair and held her hand. He waited for her to wake up.

It was taking so long, Bob was beginning to think that the doctor lied. That was until he felt Amy's hand move. He turned his head to see her eyes fluttering open.

She slowly opened her eyes. She squinted, not quite used to the brightness. Her eyes scanned the room until she saw Bob. She smiled weakly.

"Amy!" Bob said, standing and holding her hand tighter.

Amy opened her mouth to speak. Her throat was sore. It was painful to try. After that, she tried to sit up.

Bob gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, it's okay. Don't strain yourself." He smiled down at her. "I can't believe you're awake."

She smiled up at him. She signaled for him to bend down to her level. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He pulled away and she smiled at him.

"I love you." He said.

She nodded, silently telling him the same.

"I'm going to get the nurse."

Amy nodded and watched Bob leave.

She couldn't believe she was awake. She was sure she was dead. She smiled and a few tears fell from her eyes.

Bob walked back in smiling. The nurse walked in behind him with a tray of medicine and water.

"Amy I'm glad to see you awake. We were all sure we were going to lose you."

Amy smiled at her and then turned back to Bob who was standing next to her bed.

"Here." The nurse said, handing Amy some water. "This should help your throat. In a few minutes you might be able to talk. "

Amy nodded. "You can sit up if you want but if you begin to feel tired you need to lay down."

Amy nodded again and Bob helped her sit up.

The nurse turned to Bob. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Bob saw Amy trying to drink her water. He could tell it was painful.

After the cup was gone Amy tried to talk. It hurt and her voice was hoarse but she could talk.

"Bob…" She said, reached her hand out.

Bob ignored her hand and hugged her gently. She wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled away and looked at her.

"Amy, I can' believe it. We all thought you were dead…they kids are at home. They were just here to say goodbye."

Amy nodded. "How are they?"

"They are going to be thrilled when I call them."

Amy smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

REVIEW! What did you think? Were you surprised? :-)


	23. I Love You

This chapter picks up where the last one left off.

I own nothing. (:

"Do you want me to pick them up or let them drive?" Bob asked.

Amy thought about it. "Let them drive…stay here with me."

Bob nodded and took his phone from his pocket and pressed speed dial 4, Teddy.

He decided not to tell them kids. He would let them be surprised.

"I'm going to step into the hallway." Bob said.

She nodded and watched Bob exit the room.

Amy took this room to study her room for the first time since she had woken up.

She recognized it as room 32b. It was a room that she usually nursed. The walls were light pink with floral wallpaper. The floors were shiny white tile. The room had one bathroom and there was a curtain to divide the room in two if space was needed. There was also a little nightstand next to her bed.

She smiled as she looked at the table. Bob and the kids had decorated it. There was a vase of lilies; Bob knew they were her favorite. There was also a decorative frame containing there latest family portrait. It was taken 2 months before Charlie was taken. She smiled at the memory before her eye caught something else. It was a small DVD player with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. She lifted the player onto her lap. She opened it and found a note.

_Dear Mom,_

_All of us kids think that you will wake up…or at least we hope you will. Anyway, we made this video to show you the lives of the Duncan family without their strongest member._

_Love,_

_Teddy, PJ, Gabe, and Charlie_

Amy smiled as she pressed play.

The video started with Teddy in the basement standing as if she were making a new installment of her video diary.

* * *

"Hi, Mom!" Teddy said with a small smile. "Uh, you've been in your coma for 2 months now…"

You could see traces of tears in her eyes.

"If you're watching this, you're obviously awake. Well, you know you're awake…but um…"

Teddy paused and wiped a tear away. "We're making this video to show you what are lives are like without you."

Teddy handed the camera to PJ.

He too had the same small smile on his face. "Hi, Mom." PJ sighed before continuing. "It's a lot different around here without you. The house is so quiet and dull. I don't know. I guess it lacks your fun, happy, loving spirit. Well, we all miss it."

PJ paused.

"Let me show you something."

PJ walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. He pointed the camera at the chalkboard on the refrigerator. It was empty. Not a word was written on it

"Dad tried to keep up with it but he stopped."

PJ turned the camera back to his face.

"I know that you're probably thinking that it's just a chalkboard, and it is, but it's just something that we all miss."

PJ paused.

"I'm going to let Gabe talk to you now."

PJ walked in the living room and gave the camera to Gabe.

Gabe sat on the couch with the camera in his face. "Hi, Mom! I miss you!" He said. "It's so different without you around. The house is really boring. There's hardly any noise. Teddy stays in her room, Dad doesn't do anything, and even PJ quit his annoying music."

Gabe sighed. "I hope you wake up soon. I miss our family…" Gabe stopped and wiped his eyes. "I'm going to find Charlie. I'm sure she'll have something to say."

The camera pointed at the floor as Gabe ran up to Charlie's room. He lifted the camera and pointed it at Charlie who was playing with her dolls.

"Charlie?" Gabe said. "Me, Teddy, and PJ are making a video for Mommy. Do you want to say hi?"

Charlie smiled and nodded her head. "Hi, Mommy!" She said, waving her small hand at the camera.

Charlie paused for a minute. She seemed to be thinking.

"Anything else?" Gabe asked.

Charlie picked up her doll and held it up. "Daddy got me this new doll."

Charlie put the doll down. Her face was taken over with sadness. "But he doesn't play with me like you did."

Charlie stopped and looked at Gabe. "Is Mommy waking up soon?"

"I hope so." Gabe answered.

There was silence before Gabe turned the camera back on himself and began to speak.

"I'm going to take the camera back to Teddy."

The camera was pointed down again. Gabe walked down to Teddy's room and knocked on the door. She answered.

"Charlie and I are finished talking to Mom." He said, handing his older sister the camera.

She took it and shut her door. She sat down on her bed and looked into the camera with a sigh.

"I really hope you wake up soon. Everyone acts so different. PJ is quiet and he quit his band. He's acting so grown up lately…" She paused. "Well I guess that's a good think, but it's different and…I don't like it."

She paused for a moment to think.

"Gabe and Charlie are different too. They're really close. They never leave each other's side. I don't know why, but in a way, it's sad."

Teddy sighed.

"And Dad…He's a mess. He's quiet. He's always sad…nothing makes him happy. He just seems…lost without you."

Teddy wiped at her eyes.

"Well that's it I guess…I hope you wake up soon. I love you. Bye."

* * *

Amy wiped a tear that was running down her cheek as she closed the DVD player. She looked up to see Bob standing in the doorway.

"Did you watch this?" She asked, wiping more tears.

Bob walked over and sat in the chair. He shook his head. "No, the kids made it for you."

Amy nodded. "The kids…are they really…"

"Depressed? Different?" Bob said.

Amy nodded sadly.

Bob sighed. "A lot has changed, honey. I hardly recognize our kids sometimes."

Amy looked down and more tears flowed from her eyes.

Bob stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Hey! It's alright!" Bob said.

Amy looked up at him. "Why did this happen to us?"

Bob wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, honey, but there's no reason to cry. All of the kids are safe, you're awake, and we can finally have our family back!"

Amy pulled away and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Bob smiled and kissed her forehead. "There's no need to apologize."

Bob sat back down.

"I'm sorry about our fighting, Amy."

Amy looked over at him. "It takes two people to fight. Don't apologize. We can forget it happened."

"I can't forget. If I hadn't left the house early for work that day, our last fight, you never would've been in this coma."

"Bob…"

"Amy, you know it's true. It's been bothering me so much. I feel so responsible."

"Honey, you're not! It's okay."

"You're just saying that. You don't want me to feel bad."

Amy gave him a look. "In our 20 years of marriage have I ever just 'said something to make you feel better about yourself?'"

Bob laughed.

She smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said. "I'm so happy that you're awake. I thought I was going to lose you."

Amy smiled. She was going to say something, but was interrupted by the beeping of Bob's cell phone.

He pulled it from his pocket.

1 new message from Teddy,

He opened it.

"We're here." It read.

He smiled. "The kids are here."

Amy smiled excitedly. "They are? Go get them!"

Bob stood. "I didn't tell them. I wanted them to be surprised."

Amy nodded, still smiling.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said, running out of the room.

In case you couldn't tell, the kids' video was inside the lines. REVIEW! Only a few more chapters.


	24. Am I Dreaming?

I own Nothing!

Bob walked into the waiting room to find his children sitting in 'their' corner of the room. He walked over to greet them. They all had sad, tired expressions on their faces. Even Charlie, who only half understood the situation looked as if she had been crying for hours.

"Kids!" Bob said, walking over to them.

They all looked up at him, not happy to be back at the hospital.

"Why are we here, Dad?" PJ asked. "I told you that we all wanted to go home."

Bob nodded. He tried to look sad. He didn't want to give it away. "I know, PJ. I'm sorry."

"Well, why are we here?" Teddy asked.

Bob thought quickly. He hadn't really planned what he was going to say to them. "Oh. I wanted all of us to gather as a family in your mother's room for one last goodbye."

All of the kids looked down and nodded. PJ stood first, "Come on guys."

Bob lead the way down the hallway. He was a little bit ahead of them; he wanted to have a chance to get into the room before them. When Bob reached Amy's room, he quickly slipped inside and shut the door. He walked over and stood next to Amy's bed. She smiled up at him.

"They're coming." He whispered.

PJ led the rest of the kids to their mother's room. When he reached the door he took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the kids. "It's going to be okay guys."

They all nodded sadly. PJ pushed the door open and they all walked in.

When PJ saw her, he froze. No. She couldn't be alive. He was dreaming. He had had this dream before. He blinked and wiped his eyes. The rest of the kids screamed and were already sitting on her bed, hugging her. He just stood there.

He watched his mom hug Teddy, kiss Gabe's cheek, and hold Charlie. After she finished, she looked up and noticed PJ standing there.

She extended her arm. "PJ, honey, come here."

PJ smiled and walked over to her. When he reached her bed, he leaned down and they hugged. His face was buried in her hair. "I thought you were dead." PJ whispered so only she could hear.

"I know. So did I." She said back.

After everyone hugged and kissed. They all took seats. Bob, PJ, and Teddy sat in chairs around the bed. Charlie sat on Amy's lap and Gabe sat at the foot of the bed. Bob held Amy's hand as they waited for one of the kids to speak.

"When did you wake up?" Teddy asked, smiling for the first time in months.

Amy looked at Bob. "How long ago?"

Bob looked at Teddy. "About 20 minutes after you left."

"What happened?" Gabe asked. "I mean how did you wake up? How did dad find out?"

Amy looked at Bob again. "Well, I don't know actually. What happened Bob?"

Bob looked at everyone in the room. All of the eyes, even Charlie's, were focused on him. He squeezed Amy's hand and began.

"I came back here to tell your mom goodbye. I was talking to her when I heard her machines begin to beep. It scared me. Nurses rushed me out. I listened outside until I heard the doctor yell that they were losing her…" He paused and looked down at Amy who had tears in her eyes. "I went into the waiting room. The doctor came running out. I thought she was dead, but the doctor told me that you were alive and off of live support. He said he didn't know how. He has never seen something like this before."

"It's a miracle." Teddy said.

Bob nodded with a smile. "Yeah. It is."

The family sat in silence, happy to be in each other's presence.

Their silence was interrupted by the sound of a nurse entering the room. It was a nurse by the name of Joyce. She was an older woman, maybe her late 50's. She was about the same height as Amy with short blonde hair with silver streaks. She was kind and often rode to work with Amy.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys." She said as she made her way to Amy's bed. She leaned down to hug her. "Glad to see you awake dear." She said.

Amy smiled. "Thanks."

"Amy, you need to get your rest. I know you're just getting to see your family but you're still weak and very sick. Without rest and the proper medicine you could become ill." She said with persuasive concern.

Amy smiled and shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'm not tired."

Joyce sighed. "That's fine, but I'd like to see you asleep within an hour."

"But…" Amy started.

"She will be." Bob interrupted.

Joyce nodded. "We don't want anything happening to you dear."

Amy nodded and Joyce left the room.

"Okay kids," Bob began. "Tell your mother goodbye and that you'll see her tomorrow. She needs her rest."

PJ and Teddy sighed before reluctantly nodding. Gabe and Charlie, however, reacted differently.

"No!" They yelled at the same time. Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around Amy. "I don't want to leave!" Gabe yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Bob said. "I know you guys don't want to leave but we'll come back first thing in the morning."

Charlie shook her head.

"We just got to see her again! I don't want to leave!"

"We have to!" Bob said. "She needs to rest!"

"No!" Gabe and Charlie said again.

Bob sighed in frustration.

"Bob why don't you take the older kids to the car and I'll take to Gabe and Charlie?" She said.

Bob nodded. PJ and Teddy both hugged Amy and told her that they loved her. Bob led them outside.

After they were gone Gabe spoke. "Mom, I don't want to leave! We just got to see you again."

Amy patted a spot on the bed closer to her. Gabe crawled over. "Honey, I don't want you to leave either but the nurses say you need to. I need my rest so that I can get better and come home soon."

Gabe nodded sadly. "Okay…"

Amy looked at Charlie. "I need you to go home and look after everyone for me. Make sure they're being good." Amy said as she brushed a loose strand of hair from in front of Charlie's eyes.

Charlie nodded with a smile. "When will you come home?"

"I don't know." Amy said sadly. "Hopefully soon."

Bob came back in the room. "Are you guys ready?"

Gabe and Charlie nodded and hugged and kissed their mother.

They walked over by the door and waited as Bob hugged and kissed Amy goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled. "Get some rest."

With that, Bob, Charlie, and Gabe exited Amy's room.

Amy sighed. She didn't want to sleep. And she didn't like her room. It was too quiet. She didn't want her family to leave. She laid back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Bob walked down the hallway with Gabe as he carried Charlie.

"Guess what!" Charlie said.

Bob smiled. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Mommy says that I have to make sure everyone is good! Even you!"

Bob laughed. "Really? Mommy doesn't think that I'll be good?"

Charlie shook her head. "Well you think I'll be good right?"

"No."

Bob laughed. They had approached the car and Bob was now sitting Charlie in her car seat. Gabe was already inside and PJ and Teddy were standing outside the car talking.

Bob was about to get in the car when Teddy stopped him. "Why don't you stay here with mom? I'm sure she doesn't want to be all alone."

PJ nodded in agreement.

"What about you guys?" Bob asked.

"Dad, we'll be fine." PJ said.

Bob nodded. "Okay. I'm going to stay here with your mom."

He hugged PJ and Teddy. He hugged Gabe and kissed Charlie goodnight.

* * *

Bob watched the kids drive away and then turned and walked back into the hospital. He explained to the nurse that he was staying. They said it was okay. Joyce gave him an extra pillow so that he would be comfortable and he walked to Amy's room.

He walked inside. Amy was laying back looking at the ceiling. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay the night with you. Is that okay."

Amy smilied. "Thankyou."

Bob sat down in his chair.

Amy smiled at him. "I have a question."

"Which is?" He asked.

"What were you saying to me right before the machines started beeping?"

"Oh." Bob said. "I was telling you that I loved you. And that I was going to miss you. I said that, that wasn't how our lives were supposed to be."

Amy smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Remember in High School when we said we were going to get married, have two kids, and die on the same day?"

Amy smiled again. "You remembered that?"

Bob nodded. "Of course I do!"

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

There was silence for a few seconds before it was broken by Amy, who yawned.

"You need to rest."

"I'm not tired."

Bob gave her a knowing look. "Yes, you are. I can tell. Now, why don't you want to sleep?"

Amy looked down. "If I tell you, you'll think it's stupid."

Bob smiled. "Honey, nothing you say to me is stupid."

Amy gave a small smile before beginning. "I'm afraid that if I go to sleep…I might not wake up." She said, looking down.

Bob stood and hugged her. "Sweetheart, you'll be fine. I promise."

Amy nodded. Bob helped her lay down. He sat in his chair against a pillow. He held her hand. They fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

REVIEW!


	25. Twentyone

Amy sighed as she flipped through the channels of the hospital TV. She had been awake for a nine days and was ready to go home. On the days that Bob worked and she was alone, she spent her time reading or watching Soap Operas.

Joyce walked through the door carrying her lunch. "Hi, Amy. How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Ready to go home." Amy said. "How much longer do I have to say. You've been saying how much better I've better I'm doing!" She pleaded.

Joyce sighed. "I know, but you still worry us. It was very serious."

Joyce noticed the look of disappointment on her face.

"But, I'll talk to the doctor and see what he thinks."

Amy smiled. "Thank you."

Joyce smiled. "Is Bob or the kids visiting today?" Joyce asked.

Amy nodded. "Bob should be here soon and the kids are coming after school." Amy said. She couldn't help but smile. The last year of their lives had been complete hell, but it brought them closer together.

"That's nice." Joyce said. "You have a really special family."

Amy nodded. "Thank you." She paused. "That's why I want to go home. I just want to have our old lives back." Amy said in a sad voice.

Joyce felt her heart break at the statement. That family had been through so much. They didn't deserve it. He too hoped they would regain their lives.

"I'll talk to the doctor." Joyce said again, before leaving the room.

Within minutes after Joyce left, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" She said, knowing it was Bob.

Bob walked in carrying a small wrapped box and roses. Amy looked at him, confused.

Bob walked over to her bed and kissed her. "Happy twenty-first anniversary!" Bob said with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Amy said. "I can't believe I forgot!" She had been so mixed up on the date since she woke up. She felt terrible for forgetting.

Bob handed her the box and sat the roses in the vase next to her bed.

"I feel terrible." She said, looking up at Bob.

Bob laughed. "Honey, you were just in a three month coma. You have the right to forget."

"That doesn't make it alright in my book." Amy said.

Bob smiled and rolled his eyes. He pointed at the box. "Open it."

Amy smiled and pulled the wrapping paper away to reveal a small black box. She opened it to find a diamond bracelet. She gasped at the sight.

"Oh my gosh…it's beautiful." Amy said, lifting it from the box.

"DO you like it?" Bob asked.

Amy smiled at him. "I love it."

Bob stood and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Amy replied. "Happy Anniversary."

At that moment, Joyce walked back in. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll come back later." She said, turning to leave.

"No, come in." Amy said.

Joyce turned and smiled at Amy. "You can leave Friday."

"Friday!" Amy and Bob said simultaneously.

Joyce nodded.

"Two more days!" Amy said with excitement on her face.

* * *

Sorry for the delay; my laptop broke. Anyways, this was sort of short. It had a lot of fluff, but Amy gets to go home!


	26. Is It Over?

AN: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I love them! :D

* * *

Teddy threw the rest of her books into her locker and grabbed her book bag. She filled it with the little bit amount of homework she had before walking down the hall to PJ's locker. She and PJ were picking Gabe up from school and Charlie from preschool and then had to go straight home. Their mom was coming home today for the first time in almost four months.

They were all excited. They spent the whole night before decorating the house. They even tried to make all of their mother's favorite foods. They dusted and mopped they wanted to show her that they could do a good job.

Their grandparents were coming to visit in a few days to welcome her home, but they were waiting. They figured the family of six would want to be alone.

Teddy walked excitedly up behind PJ who had just shut his locker door.

"Ready?" She asked.

PJ nodded with a smile as him and his little sister walked side by side out of their high school. They also had noticed how much closer the family was. Teddy and PJ were very close, four months ago they were still arguing over who got the lost cookie from the cookie jar. Gabe was a lot softer and closer to Charlie. The Duncan kids had defiantly changed for the better.

Teddy and PJ hopped into the car and sped to Lincoln Elementary School.

They parked in the parking lot just as the other school children left in their cars. Gabe walked quickly to the car with a huge smile plastered on his face. He threw his book bag inside, hopped in, and buckled his seat belt.

"How was school?" Teddy asked.

"Fine." Gabe said. "What time will mom be home?"

"Around five." Teddy said.

Gabe nodded as PJ pulled out of the school parking lot and drove towards Charlie's preschool.

When they arrived, Teddy got out of car to get her little sister, leaving her brothers in the car. It was silent until Gabe spoke up.

"Do you think it's finally over?" He asked.

"Do I think what is over?" PJ asked.

"All of this bad stuff. You know, Charlie's kidnapping, Mom's coma…" He trailed off.

"Yes Gabe." He said. "It's over. We're all going to be fine. Charlie is safe, and Mom is going to be fine."

"How can you be sure?" Gabe asked. He didn't want to get his hopes up and then be disappointed.

"I just know Gabe." PJ said. But how could he be sure? The last year of their lives had been so crazy and undeserved. He knew that to maintain the wellbeing and sanity of his family, they were going to have to be okay.

Gabe nodded, knowing not to say any more.

Teddy opened the car door and sat Charlie in her car seat. Charlie waved at Gabe with a smile. Gabe smiled back. He was so happy and grateful whenever he saw her. She was alive and healthy. Her cast was gone, and she had adjusted to only the use of one eye.

"Let's go!" Charlie said excitedly. "I wanna see mommy!"

Teddy laughed. "I know. We all do."

PJsmiled too as he drove to their house.

* * *

They all quickly shuffled from the car and ran quickly into the house. Teddy ran through the living room. She looked at the welcome home signs and balloons. They looked nice. She was proud of their work.

She check the time on her cell phone. 4:47 p.m. Their parents would be home soon. She turned and walked back to the kitchen to see PJ doing homework while Gabe and Charlie were sharing a bowl of grapes. Teddy sighed in the silence. She couls remember complaining about the noise in the house. She missed it so much, luckily, it would be over soon, and the craziest member of the Duncan clan would be home; and they would be a family again.

* * *

This was pretty short. I'm sorry. I'm sad to say that this is almost over. I was going to add something else but I'm afraid of overdoing it. But, if you guys would want me to, I could use the idea for a sequel…would you like to see a sequel? Let me know! (:


	27. Over

Amy couldn't stop the giant smile that spread across her face when she spotted their house. It looked the same as it had the afternoon that she walked over to Mr. Cai-asky's. She suddenly remembered and glanced at the small brick house to see it empty, with a For Sale sign in the front, as Bob parked on their driveway.

"He's in jail." Bob said.

Amy looked over at Bob to see an angry expression on his face. "When is his trial?"

Bob shook his head. "I don't know. PJ was keeping track of it for a while, but I made him stop. It just upset Charlie and Gabe."

Amy nodded. "Do you know what his charges were?"

"Kidnapping and the prosecutor is trying to get attempted murder, but since his intentions weren't to kill, it's a little difficult." He paused. "And when everyone thought you were going to die, it was going to be either manslaughter or second degree murder." He said as he blinked back small traces of tears.

Amy noticed her husband's tears and placed her hand on his. "Hey, it's over." She smiled.

Bob looked over into his wife's smiling face. "You ready?" He asked, nodding towards the house.

Amy nodded. "I've never been more ready." She said, opening her door.

"Wait," Bob said, hopping out of the car. "Let me help you."

Amy smiled and got out of the car. "I don't need help, honey." She smiled. "If anything, I need new clothes." She said, glancing down at her purple sweatpants and jacket. She had lost a lot of weight and the pants were way too big.

Bob laughed. "I noticed. I'm sure Teddy will be more than happy to go clothes shopping with you."

Amy smiled and started for the front door, she took Bob's hand as he pushed it open.

The lights were off and quickly flickered on when Bob said. "We're home!"

"SURPRISE!" All of the kids yelled in unison.

"Mommy!" Charlie yelled and ran over to Amy to be scooped up in her mother's arms.

Amy glanced around at the 'Welcome Home!' home decorations and looked at the smiling faces on the faces of her children.

Gabe was the next to greet his mom. He ran over and hugged her tightly. Amy sat Charlie down and hugged her son as tight as she could. Gabe let go and Amy walked through the living room and sat down on the couch. Teddy and Gabe sat on either side of her while PJ sat next to Teddy. Charlie climbed onto her lap. Bob sat down in the chair and smiled at them.

"Thank you guys." Amy said, to the kids.

PJ smiled. "We're just glad you're home."

"Me too." Amy said.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company before Teddy quickly stood.

"Guys, kitchen. Come on." She said, remembering the cupcakes and cards they had made for their mother. The kids all nodded and all four exited the room.

Bob stood and walked to sit next to Amy. She scooted close and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. She looked around the house and noticed it was pretty much the same, except the sheet on the couch that she hadn't noticed when she sat down. Also, Bob's pillows and a blanket was folded and sitting at the end of the couch.

"Bob, why are your pillows and blanket down here?" She asked.

"Oh, well you kicked me to the couch remember?" He said with a smile.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, three months ago. You could've gone back to our room."

Bob sat up and looked at her. "I just couldn't."

"Couldn't?" She asked, also sitting up.

Bob sighed. "I don't know. You had just been in there before…it happened." He paused. "I couldn't go sleep in there if you weren't." He said.

Amy looked into his eyes and smiled. "Honey," She began. "I love you." She said, reaching down and taking his hand in hers. She leaned over and placed her lips on top of his.

He reached out and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'm so happy you're home. I love you." He said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

Teddy, PJ, Gabe, and Charlie stood watching from the kitchen, deciding that the cupcakes could wait.

Gabe smiled, as he watched his parents. Normally he would have probably gagged at the sight of his parents making out in the living room, but he didn't care. His mom was alive. Charlie was safe. Everyone was home; the family was back. It was all finally over.

* * *

Okay, after this, the epilogue! So, this was the last 'real' chapter. Keeping watching for the epilogue. And, so a sequel? Yes or no?


	28. Epilogue

Quiet Night

Epilogue

AN: This is a little under two months since Amy has been home. And you might feel a little bit of déjà vu, at the beginning; it's on purpose. ;)

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Duncan house. All was calm and quiet. Bob walked through the house to check on his family. His oldest son, PJ, was watching T.V. with his youngest son Gabe. His oldest daughter, Teddy, was sitting in her room, reading a book. He walked into his youngest daughter, Charlie's, bedroom to find his wife, Amy, standing over their almost three year old daughter's bed, watching her sleep.

As he crept into the bedroom, Amy signaled him to keep quiet. He walked over to stand next Amy. He looked down at the sleeping face of his daughter. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. He looked over at his wife. She was also smiling. She turned to him and smiled up at him. The smile that made him feel blessed whenever his eyes got to witness it.

He looked back down at Charlie and smiled. He was so grateful for the moment they were sharing. He stared at her until he felt something touch his arm and shoulder. He turned to see Amy. Her arm was wrapped around his and her head was leaning on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and unwrapped their arms briefly, long enough to intertwine their hands.

Bob kissed Charlie softly on the head and watched his wife do the same. He led her out of the room. The stood in the doorway as Bob reached down and switched on Charlie's princess nightlight.

"Goodnight, sweetheart!" Amy whispered. "I love you!"

"Goodnight Charlie!" Bob whispering as Amy did.

Bob wrapped his arm around Amy as they walked into their bedroom. They walked into their bedroom and sat down on the edge of their bed.

"What is everyone else doing?" Amy asked.

"Teddy is reading and the boys are watching T.V." He said.

"Hm." Amy said. "Do you want to see if they want to watch a movie, or we could all play Wii?" She suggested. Amy now took every opportunity possible to have family time with her children; the rest of the family usually happily agreed. Two near death experiences in the family had taught them to really value each other's company.

"Okay." Bob said with a smile. "Just promise me that if we play Wii, you and Gabe won't get out of control and play until six in the morning again."

"No promises." Amy said hopping up from the bed and walking down the hallway.

Bob stood with a chuckle and followed after her, catching up with her at the stairs. They walked downstairs to find PJ and Gabe fighting over the remote

"What are you doing?" Amy asked in a stern voice, standing with her hands on her hips at the bottom of the stairs. Bob stood behind her, glaring at his sons.

Gabe quickly threw the remote at PJ. They had been in this situation so many time, they learned that to continue arguing would only worsen the situation. "Nothing." He said.

Amy nodded. "Uh huh." She smiled. "That's what I thought."

Bob smiled from behind her as the boys formed guilty grins on their faces. "You guys want to watch a movie?"

"Or," Amy began, walking over to Gabe. "I can beat you AGAIN at tennis."

"You didn't win the first time." Gabe protested. "I sneezed."

Amy nodded. "Sure you did."

"Okay, so movie?" Bob said loudly, trying to avoid yet another tennis tournament.

Amy and Gabe both sighed. "Fine." They said simultaneously.

Bob and PJ both smiled. The two most determined members of the Duncan clan managed to have some kind of physical tournament at least once a week. The week before, the hand a hula hoop contest in the backyard that lasted until well after dark. Bob left to go get Teddy while Amy left to make popcorn in the kitchen.

* * *

Shortly after that, with popcorn in hand, and blankets wrapped tightly around themselves, the Duncan family minus one was tucked in and watching 'Despicable Me'. It wasn't a first choice for Bob or Amy but they found themselves laughing as much as their kids.

As the credits of the movie rolled, Bob found himself to be the only one awake. The soft snores from Teddy gave it away. She was asleep leaning on his left arm. Amy was asleep on his right side. His right arm was around her shoulders which rested on the shoulder of Gabe who was snuggled into Amy's side. Next to Gabe was PJ, whose head was laying on Gabe's shoulder as he laid sideways with his legs hanging off the side of the side.

Bob smiled at the sight, but his smile faded as the tingling sensation came to his right arm, signaling that it had fallen asleep. _Now how am I supposed to do this?_ Bob thought to himself. He wanted to go check on Charlie, but how could he do so without waking the other members of his family.

He slowly pulled his arms from around Amy's shoulders, causing her to stir a little before wrapping her arms protectively around Gabe. He then pulled away from Teddy who began to fall, he quickly caught her and scooted her next to Amy where she laid her head down and intertwined her arm with her mother's.

Bob sighed in relief. He was incredibly lucky that they were all heavy sleepers, except Amy, who magically became a heavy sleeper when sleeping on the couch. Bob picked the blanket up from where it had fallen on the floor. He wrapped it securely around his family before stepping back and smiling at the sight. He debated on whether or not taking a picture, but decided against it because he needed to check on Charlie.

Bob and Amy both made it a habit to check on each of their children. For a while, they set alarms.

He silently climbed the stairs and made his way to Charlie's room, tripping over a stuffed animal on the way. He opened the door and quickly peeked inside. Panic took over when he saw an empty bed. He walked in and pulled her blankets back. She had a habit of burying herself inside them, but she wasn't there. Complete terror washed over him as reality sunk in. Charlie was gone. Again.

What did he do? Did he call the police? Wake Amy? Of course he had to wake Amy!

He quickly turned and ran down the stairs. He shook her awake, trying his best not to wake the kids. Amy swatted his hand away. "Not now Bob." She mumbled. "I'm tired. Tomorrow."

"Amy, Charlie isn't in her room!" Bob whispered frantically.

Amy's eyes snapped open; she quickly stood causing Gabe to fall onto Teddy where they both stayed asleep.

Both parents ran frantically up the stairs. "Charlie!" Amy said. They both walked to Charlie's room where Amy saw the empty bed. Her eyes quickly filled with tears. She had had this nightmare so many times in the last two months.

"Bob call the police." She ordered as she began to walk to her room to get her cell phone.

"Mommy!" She heard as she walked past the bathroom. She froze in her tracks and peered in the bathroom. To see Charlie.

"Bob! Hang up! She's in here!" Amy said with a huge smile.

"Uh. Never mind. False alarm." Amy heard Bob mutter as she stormed into the bathroom and scooped Charlie into her arms.

"I did it mommy!" The toddler squealed with joy. "I used the big girl potty!" She said proudly.

"What?" Amy said, not realizing until a few seconds afterward what her daughter was talking about. "That's great sweetheart! I'm so proud of you!" She said, squeezing her tightly.

Bob came running into the bathroom and smiled at the sight of Charlie.

"I used the big girl potty!" She shrieked with pride at her father. Bob smiled and took Charlie from his wife and held her tight. "Good job baby." He said.

Amy blinked back tears of happiness as they walked back to Charlie's room to put her back to bed. Amy laid her down and pulled the blanket to her chin as Bob double checked and made sure that her window was locked. They each kissed her goodnight again, before leaving.

They walked hand in hand down the stairs to see their other children. Amy stopped and smiled at them. "Look at them Bob." She smiled. "How precious is that?"

Bob smiled as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and took a picture of the sleeping trio. She showed Amy who instructed her to send it to her.

"Why don't we just leave them here?" Bob said. "I don't have the heart to wake them."

Amy nodded. "Me either." She paused. "Help me check the door and window locks."

Bob nodded and he and Amy got to work locking every single window and door on the first floor. Some might argue that they were a little paranoid, but after what they had been through, it was a surprise that they didn't have all of the kids on air mattresses in their room. The thought of losing one of them again tore them apart inside.

After placing a kiss on each of their cheeks, the couple walked upstairs to their room where they quickly changed into their pajamas and slipped under the sheets.

They scooted close and pulled the blankets up high. "I love you." Amy said.

"I love you too." Bob said, kissing her softly. "And I'm sorry." He said.

His wife gave him a confused expression. "For what?"

"For scaring you about Charlie." He muttered.

"Honey, I probably would have woken the entire neighborhood." She smiled.

Bob chuckled. "Goodnight."

Amy leaned close to him. "But don't let it happen again." She said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Bob laughed as he pulled her closer to him. They both laid their heads down and were asleep in minutes, forgetting the tragedies they had faced; remembering the great closeness it had brought their family.

* * *

Wow. I can't believe this is over. It's the first story I ever did, and now over 25 fics later, I'm finishing this up. I can't tell you how thankful I am for Quiet Night's success. Thanks so much. Don't forget to review telling me if you'd like a sequel. I need to know so I know if I need to start one. (:

THANKS! :D

3 Jordann


End file.
